Intercambio Estudiantil
by adLCullen
Summary: Bella ah ganado un intercambio a la escuela mas prestigiosa de toda Inglaterra para poder estudiar, pero al llegar a Londres se encuentra con Edward una persona que no solo es extremadamente guapo...en 1 año de intercambio en otro país todo puede suceder… hasta encontrar al amor.
1. El comienzo

Intercambio estudiantil.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si :DD espero que les guste.**

Tal vez tenían razón, tal vez si me lo merecía, digo… me había pasado estos 17 años estudiando como loca para resaltar y para que me notaran, y ahora eh ganado un intercambio a la escuela de Londres o mejor dicho el internado de Londres, es el mas prestigioso de toda Inglaterra. Me gustaba la idea de poder estar en Londres… tal vez demasiado, pero aquí en Forks tenia a mi familia, no tengo muchos amigos… esta bien no tengo amigos, me gusta la música clásica, amo leer y me sonrojo con mucha facilidad, dicen que toco muy bien la guitarra y canto bien pero jamás les eh creído además de que soy extremadamente tímida.

Justo ahora me encontraba, asiendo las maletas, para irme… mi vuelo salía hoy en la noche, lo que me dejaba con 9 horas disponibles para empaquetar todo.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie y Renne Swan ,mi padre es jefe de la policía aquí en Forks, mientras mi madre era ama de casa, tengo un cuerpo normal o mas bien flacucho, jamás en mi vida me eh ejercitado o entrenado algún deporte por que soy un imán de desastres, tengo una hermanita de 5 años es muy bella y hermosa, tiene los cabellos de color café, igual que yo pero a diferencia que tiene los ojos azules y yo los tengo de un café chocolate soy simplemente común, Carllie es muy tierna y es por eso que me partía el corazón, tener que irme, mi hermana se llama Marie Carllie Swan y la quiero con toda mi alma.

-Hemanita ¿a done te vas a id?-dijo Carllie que estaba encima de mi cama jugando con la ropa que iba a guardar y pronunciando la palabra con dificultad.

-Carllie… me voy a ir a Inglaterra a estudiar-dije yo con un hoyo en el corazón.

-¿Done queda eso?-dijo ella frunciendo su seño, se veía adorable…

-Muy lejos de aquí-dije.

-¿Vas a poded jugar conmigo?

-No… voy a irme a otro país como la abuela-dijo yo tratando de que comprendiera pero de igual manera tratando de no romper su corazoncito.

-¿Ya no te voy a ver?-dijo ella triste

-Si… pero no muy seguido-vi una lágrima que salió de sus ojos.

-¿Ya no me quiedes?-pregunto mi angelito

-Claro que si…solo que me voy a ir a estudiar, pero no te preocupes el tiempo pasa rápido… en vacaciones de navidad yo estaré aquí, para abrir los regalos de Santa juntas ¿si?-dije con una sonrisa.-además te hablare todos los días.

Su sonrisa reapareció, a ella le encantaba sentarse y hablar por teléfono con cualquier persona, así que la idea de estar con el teléfono todos los días era como una alegría para ella.

Después de terminar de arreglar mi maleta vi que ya era la hora de irme al aeropuerto, estaba saliendo de mi cuarto cuando me tope a mi hermana que tenia con ella a su pequeño peluche de un perro todo afelpado (era su favorito y se llamaba puki).

-Ten-dijo dándome al pequeño peluche-Es pada ti, pada que no me olvides-dijo ella con una sonrisa, su pequeño detalle hiso que mi corazón se hinchara.

-Jamás me voy a olvidar de ti-dije dándole un abrazo.

Al subir al avión pensé en como seria mi nueva escuela ¿Tendría amigos? ¿Encajaría bien?... esas preguntas me estuvieron atormentado hasta que pude conciliar el sueño esperando poder encontrar las respuestas a mis preguntas.

* * *

><p>Soy Edward Cullen, vivo en Londres Inglaterra, ya casi iniciaríamos la escuela o el internado, según los rumores abría una nueva chica de intercambio de un pueblo llamado Forks, aunque claro nadie sabía si era cierto, pero si fuera cierto, aseguraba mi alma a que esa chica seria como todas, mimada y tediosa. Tengo 17 años, soy alto, pelo cobrizo y según algunas personas apuesto, me gusta mucho la música toco el piano, la guitarra y la batería, tengo un hermanito llamado Anthony de 6 años. Mis padres son Esme y Carlisle Cullen… mi mama trabaja en remodelación de interiores y mi padre es un gran doctor.<p>

Estaba acomodando mis cosas ya que me iría desde mañana a la escuela, para poder darles a mis padres unos días solos, mi mama había hablado con la directora de la escuela para poder dejar a mi hermano tony (así le decía de cariño, a mi mama no le gustaba ese apodo) quedarse en mi cuarto para poder dejar a solas a mis padres. La directora había aceptado, y por eso mi hermanito estaba muy emocionado de poder ver mi escuela.

Justo ahora mi hermano o mas bien mi miniatura, estaba planeando que tendríamos que hacer primero. No me di cuenta y manche mi camisa con un jugo que había tirado mi hermano… claro después de haber caído en el.

-Edward eres un idiota-dije en voz alta y hablando en tercera persona.

-¿Qué es idiota?-dijo tony, solía pronunciar bien las palabras, excepto cuando no quería ser castigado, comenzaba a revolver algunas letras. Ese chico era listo. Pero cuando aprendía una palabra la repetía todo el día, así que si estoy castigado. Me levante y trate de limpiarme, pero cuando iba a agarrar a tony salió corriendo gritando.

Cuando llegue a la cocina mi madre me esperaba con mirada de pocos amigos.

-¡PORQUE LE HAS ENCEÑADO ESA PALABRA!-grito mi madre.

**Bien pues aquí les dejo este cap… espero que les guste por fis dejen sus reviews y por las que están leyendo atentamente I.S no se preocupen no pienso arrumbar esa historia :DD**

**:$ ok estoy nerviosa plis pongan sus comentarios!**

**Atte.**

**adLcullen**


	2. ¿Como Se Conocen?

Después de haberme ganado un castigo por parte de mi madre, nos dirigimos al internado donde en la oficina principal nos darían mi horario, mi llave de cuarto y a un compañero… Lo peor de todo es que esta vez tendría que ser mixto, por lo que tendría que compartir cuarto con una chica… solo esperaba que no fuera con Tanya ni con ninguna de ese tipo.

-Buenas tardes eh venido por el horario de mi hijito querido-dijo mi madre en voz alta… aquí es donde entraba la parte de mi castigo.-Mi pequeño bebe no puede con tanto trabajo.

Sabia que mi mama lo disfrutaba, antes no le habría dado importancia hasta posiblemente me abría reído como siempre que hacia esto, pero no esta vez… por que al contrario de las tras veces ella no había estado allí observándome con sus ojos color chocolate… ella miraba atenta al espectáculo, pero al contrario de todos, ella no reía ella simplemente se limitaba a observar.

Vi que mi pequeño hermano se dirigió hacia ella, le agarro su blusa llamando o mas bien exigiendo su atención, al voltear ella sus ojos cambiaron, y pusieron en ellos un brillo, se agacho para quedar a su altura.

Los observe mucho tiempo, en ese tiempo ella rio sin parar, después ella se levanto y después de darle un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano se fue de la oficina. Nunca había envidiado tanto a mi hermano, ya que el avía obtenido tener esos rosados labios, de aquella chica que no sabia ni su nombre.

-Edward, Anthony-dijo mi madre, cuando tony escucho la voz de mi mama corrió hacia ella, para que lo cargara.

-Oye tony, pobre de nuestra mama, sabes que ella no están joven-dije yo con mi gran risa. Mi madre solo me miro con enojo.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación la 217. Cuando abrí la habitación, vi que ya había llegado mi compañera… mi hermano vio la maleta de mi compañera y comenzó a correr por todo los lados, hasta que al parecer encontró lo que caria y grito.

-¡Bella!

-oohh! Anthony ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?-dijo una voz casi musical.

-Vine con mi hermano-dijo tony.

Algo en su plática me dejo consternado, el hecho de que no sabia como es que tony parecía conocer a mi "compañera", después de un rato no me quise arriesgar a dejar a mi hermano solo con esa mujer, entre en la habitación, que al parecer seria la suya y me miro… simplemente imposible, unos ojos color chocolates me miraron.

-Tu debes de ser Edward ¿no?-dijo la chica, me dolía decirle chica pero lamentablemente no tenia el privilegio de saber su nombre.

-Si…¿de donde conoces a mi hermanito?-dije yo un poco confundido, ella sonrió.

-Este pequeño galán, me conquisto hace un rato-dijo ella sonriéndole, mi hermano se ruborizo… y eso solo se causaba prácticamente 1 vez cada 2 años, así que si… eran escasa las situaciones.-oh! Perdón me llamo Isabella Swan vengo de…

-Intercambio ¿cierto?-dije yo interrumpiéndola, ella me miro confundida.

-¿Cómo sabias?-pregunto ella

-Bueno creo que por aquí has sido una noticia muy esperada-dije yo sonriendo.

-Bella vedad que tu si me vas a explicar lo que es un iriota-dijo mi hermano sonriendo

Bella abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-Edward ¿Quién le enseño esa palabra?-dijo bella, me gusto como dijo mi nombre… lo dijo como si fuéramos amigos desde siempre, eso me gusto

-Fui yo, pero en mi defensa ya eh sido castigado por ese error-dije sonriendo-creo que todos podrán recordar mis castigo.

-¿Te refieres a lo que hiso tu hermana?-dijo Bella

-No era mi hermana… era mi madre-dije sonriendo, a mi mama le encantaría platicar con ella, después de haberla visto tan joven.

-wow!... sabes tu mama tiene mucha mas imaginación que mis padres-dijo _mi_ Bella… esperen ¿mi Bella?

Después de quedarnos hablando un tiempo me entere de varias cosas, tenia una hermana de 5 años llamada Carllie y sus padres son Renne y Charlie Swan, note por como hablaba de su hermana y supe que la quería mucho.

-¿Quieres mucho a tu hermana verdad?-dije yo, mas que afirmación que pregunta.

-La quiero mucho, por es no sabía si dejar Forks o quedarme allí con ella.-dijo con voz triste

Yo por mi parte le platique varias cosas, como que mis mejores amigos no tardaría mucho en llegar, se llamaban Emmett y jasper, cuando nombre al ultimo se quedo algo sorprendida.

-¿Jasper Hale?-dijo ella, no sabia como lo conocía, no sabia absolutamente nada.

-Si…¿Lo conoces?-dije yo confundido. ¿Por qué ahora todos parecían conocer a Bella?...

Cuando iba a contestar tocaron la puerta, fui a abrir con Bella y tony detrás de mi, al parecer eran jasper y Emmett, mi hermano corrió hacia Emmett y grito.

-¡Oso! ¿Qué jugaremos ahora? ¿Me explicas que es un idiota y por qué mi hermano se siente así?-Bella se quedo sorprendida.

-¿Cómo es que hace apenas 5 segundos no sabia pronunciar bien las palabras y ahora parece conocerlas bien?-dije Bella mirándome a mi.

-El chico es listo, solo cambia las letras cuando quiere conseguir algo-dije yo sonriendo, Bella sonrió.

-¿Bella?-dijo jasper sorprendido.

-Así que aquí es donde Jasper Hale se ha venido a esconder-dijo Bella, no entendí nada.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar como es que se conocen?-dije yo frustrado.

**Okis se que es corto pero bueno algo es algo :D**

**Maiisa grasias encerio espero qe les guste el cap! Y la historia **

**Tomo-Cullen muchas grasias xD lo se solo me imagino a un Edward pequeño cuando pienso en tony :D**

**WhithMusicSong no eh tardado mucho asi qe creo qe me meresco un reviews :D**

**Tayloves lo siento no puedo revelar nada del trama jaja xD**

**Angie Masen no pudo evitarlo jaja xD espero qe te guste el cap**

**Marii-Cullen-12 me siento mal, as de pensar qe te lo copie u.u waa lo lamento encerio. Espero que te guste el cap**


	3. ¿ESTAS SEGURO?

**Bella pov.**

-¿Alguien me puede explicar como es que se conocen?-dijo Edward

-Bueno, creo que tal vez debería decirte que jasper hale-dije señalándolo-es mi primo.

La cara de Edward no tenia precio…

-Desde que teníamos 11 años no lo había visto-dije asiendo un reproche a mi querido primo.

-Lo lamento… pero ya sabes como es papa, no le gusta que vaya a forks-dijo haciendo una mueca…

Seguimos hablando asta que unas pequeñas manos jalaron mi blusa.

-Bella ¿puede leerme un cuento?-dijo Anthony reprimiendo un bostezo, mi corazón se hincho lo cual me recordó a Carllie.

-Claro-dije cargándolo hacia el cuarto que pude identificar que era de Edward, lo acomode en la cama y lo arrope… como hacia con mi hermanita.

Comencé con el cuento que mi madre nos contaba siempre a mí y mi hermana… La princesa de Fuego.

-"_Hubo una vez una princesa increíblemente rica, bella y sabia. Cansada de pretendientes falsos que se acercaban a ella para conseguir sus riquezas, hizo publicar que se casaría con quien le llevase el regalo más valioso, tierno y sincero a la vez. El palacio se llenó de flores y regalos de todos los tipos y colores, de cartas de amor incomparables y de poetas enamorados. Y entre todos aquellos regalos magníficos, descubrió una piedra; una simple y sucia piedra. Intrigada, hizo llamar a quien se la había regalado. A pesar de su curiosidad, mostró estar muy ofendida cuando apareció el joven, y este se explicó diciendo:_

_-Esa piedra representa lo más valioso que os puedo regalar, princesa: es mi corazón. Y también es sincera, porque aún no es vuestro y es duro como una piedra. Sólo cuando se llene de amor se ablandará y será más tierno que ningún otro._

_El joven se marchó tranquilamente, dejando a la princesa sorprendida y atrapada. Quedó tan enamorada que llevaba consigo la piedra a todas partes, y durante meses llenó al joven de regalos y atenciones, pero su corazón seguía siendo duro como la piedra en sus manos. Desanimada, terminó por arrojar la piedra al fuego; al momento vio cómo se deshacía la arena, y de aquella piedra tosca surgía una bella figura de oro."-_

Cuando termine el cuento Anthony estaba dormido.

-Esa historia es hermosa-dijo Edward recargado en la puerta, yo solo sonreí-Pero lo que me tiene intrigado es como termino esa historia.

-No lose-dije susurrando-Mi madre jamás Nos conto el final-dije sonriendo.

-¿Tu como crees que termine?-dijo el…

-No lo se… supongo que jamás pensé en un final-dije yo.

Salimos del cuarto, y no encontré rastro del oso que se asía llamar Emmett y mi primito Jasper.

-¿A donde fueron?-dije yo

-Fueron al supermercado para comprar ingredientes para preparar la cena… sabes creo que dije demasiados "para"-dijo el sonriendo.

-ohh!... yo podría cocinar-dije yo ilusionándome.

-Yo… ammm…no lo se-dije Edward dudando

-Si tanto te preocupa no tacare nada-dije yo arrepintiéndome de haber ofrecido mi ayuda.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me quede allí hasta que recordé la promesa que le había hecho a mi hermana de hablar con ella, tome el teléfono que se encontraba en mi habitación y comencé a marcar el número.

-Hola-dijo la voz en el teléfono la cual reconocí como mi padre.

-Papa, soy yo Bella… ya llegue y estoy instalada en mi cuarto-dije yo.

-ohh hija me alegro mucho y ¿como ha ido todo?-pregunto mi papa

-Muy bien-estuve tentada a decirle que había encontrado a jasper… pero como estaba la situación dudo que se alegrara.-papa ¿Me podrías pasar a Carllie?-pregunte yo emocionada.

-Claro espera un momento…-escuche pasos y después un grito ensordecedor.

-¿Hemanita?-pregunto Carllie

-Si soy yo enana ¿Cómo estas peque?-pregunte

-Hemanita te esstraño mucho-dijo ella con voz triste-¿Ya casi redresas?

-No, Carllie falta mucho para que regrese a casa… pero no te pongas triste-dije yo-Sabes eh conocido a un niño es como de tu edad es muy tierno.

-¿Lo conocedere?-pregunto ella

-Si… algún día lo conocerás-

Hablamos por mucho tiempo mas hasta que termine dormida en mi cama.

**Edward pov.**

Después de enterarme de que Bella era prima de jasper el nudo de mi estomago se quito, después de eso Bella fue secuestrada (por mi hermano tony) y llevada hasta mi cuarto, los celos llegaron de nuevo a mi y envidiaron a Tony como nunca… Yo quería tener a Bella con la libertad que mi hermano había tenido hace unos segundos.

Me quede platicando con los chicos.

-Hermano ¿no tienes comida aquí?-Pregunto Emmett

-Acabo de llegar Emmett-dije como si no fuera obvio.

-Podemos ir a comprar algo del supermercado-dijo jasper tranquilamente-además podemos hacer la compra de nuestro víveres.

-¿víveres? Viejo ya nadie usa esa palabra-dijo Emmett, tratando de molestarlo.

-Por cierto Edward ya que vivirás con Bella quiero advertirte que jamás dejes entrar a Bella a la cocina-dijo jasper haciendo una mueca

-¿Por qué?-dije yo confundido

-He tratado de olvidar como es que sucedió, así que mejor no preguntes-dijo jasper.

Confundido fui a mi cuarto para encontrarme con mi pequeño hermano y a Bella sentados en mi cama…Bella le estaba contando lo que parecía un cuento, era muy tierno y todo pero no hubo un final feliz como yo pensaba, simplemente no hubo final.

-Esa historia es hermosa-dije ella sonrió-Pero lo que me tiene intrigado es como termino esa historia.-pregunte sin poder contenerme

-No lose-dijo susurrando-Mi madre jamás Nos conto el final-de pronto la sonrisa apareció de nuevo.

-¿Tu como crees que termine?-dije calmando mi voz… estaba hablando con _"ella"_

-No lo se… supongo que jamás pensé en un final-dijo Bella

Salimos del cuarto, y vi su cara de confusión

-¿A donde fueron?-pregunto ella calmada

-Fueron al supermercado para comprar ingredientes para preparar la cena… sabes creo que dije demasiados "para"-_¡ESTUPIDO! ¡ESTAS ARRUINANDO NUESTRA OPURTUNIDAD! _Me grito mi yo interno.

-ohh!... yo podría cocinar-dijo Bella asiendo que con esas simples palabras brillaran sus ojos, estuve tentado a darle la oportunidad pero recordé lo que dijo jasper

-Yo… ammm…no lo se-no sabia que decir o hacer

-Si tanto te preocupa no tacare nada-dijo ella ¿enojada? Ohh! Se veía tierna, ok me estoy volviendo más cursi cuando estoy junto con Bella.

Me di cuenta de algo, mi pequeña apuesta mental sobre la "muchacha de intercambio" y que seguramente yo ya abría perdido mi alma, Bella no era como las demás, era diferente ella era…especial. ¿Sera cierto eso del amor a primera vista?

Por alguna extraña razón me di cuenta de que me había perdido en mis pensamientos y Bella ya no se encontraba en la sala conmigo si no estaba en cuarto hablando con lo que creí era su hermana… una duda se me vino a la cabeza ¿Ella tendría novio? ¿Estaría acaso enamorada de alguien? ¿Por qué carajos me importaba? ¿Después de todo estaría yo enamorado de Bella?

No me lo podía permitir.

No quería pasar por eso _de nuevo_

Lo mejor seria alejarme de ella antes de que ella me causara algún daño… o yo le causara algún daño… nos tenia que proteger a ambos.

Aunque mi mente me gritaba

¿!ESTAS SEGURO!

**Grasias a todas por sus reviews y sus Favoritos' miles y millones de grasiass…**

**Alexz Darcy Black grasias espero qe te sigas gustando :BB**

**Tomo-Cullen Losee amoo a tony, creo que la principal razón de haber hecho a tony era para crear ternura al fic' luego sabran porque xD**

**WhithMusicSong tu pregunta ha sido resuelta al principio del cap xDD losee amo a ese par de chikillos después de Eddie claro esta xD jajaja grasias estoy sonrojada justo aoraa :B**

**Angie Masen sabes que amo dejarlas en suspenso (como en atte:Is) jaja xD**

**Robmy eh actualizado :DD**

**Marii-Cullen-12 ntp! Mas vale tarde qe nunca es lo qe yop digoo xD**

** Christensen losee pero no te confíes' mi historia cambia según mi cabeza :DD **

**Lamento a ver tardado mas de lo previsto pero estaba algo estresadita y casi no estaba en la compu pero no se preocupen ya llevo la mitad del otro cap! No tardare mucho en subir!**

**Que sueñen con Edward**

**Besitos de duende y abrazos de oso!**

**Atte:**

**adLcullen**


	4. Flash

**Bella pov.**

Unas pequeñas manos me despertaron de mi sueño. Me tape con la manta asta la cabeza… quería dormir un poco mas, pero al parecer la intención del dueño de las manos en miniatura no era dejarme dormir, tanto así que salto enzima de mi, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme al pequeño Anthony vestido de súper héroe.

-Hola Bella-dijo Anthony

-Hola antho…-sus pequeñas manos me taparon las manos.

-No puedo dejar que reveles mi identidad-dijo el pequeño susurrando.

-¿Me podría decir su nombre pequeño súper héroe?-dijo yo tratando de seguirle el juego.

-Soy Flash-dijo el sonriendo, entonces inspeccione su traje, efectivamente era rojo y con el escudo del rayo en el pecho con botas amarillas…

-¿Y corres muy rápido?-pregunte yo

-Sip-dijo remarcando la "p"

-Ok entonces te recomiendo que corras por que nunca se debe despertar a un súper villano-dije yo atrapándolo y asiéndole cosquillas.

-No-risas-para-risas-me rindo-más risas.

Lo solté y salió de mi habitación corriendo yo solo reí ante la situación. Tome mi Necer de Baño y me dirigí a la ducha, me quede petrificada cuando al abrir la puerta del baño me encontré con Edward solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura… mi rubor subió para alcanzar un gran rojo.

-Yo-yo-yo Lo-lo lamento-tartamudee, su gran y escultural cuerpo me había dejado aturdida y deslumbrada, ¡Había gotas en su cuerpo aun!

Después de unos 5 minutos el salió del baño.

-Edward yo en verdad lo lamento mucho lo de hace rato-dije tratando de no verlo a los ojos, pero pude ver un cambio en sus ojos eran fríos y duros.

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer Isabella-dijo el con una voz fuerte, dura y fría… como sus ojos.

-Es-esta bien-volví a tartamudear.

Era una completa idiota, no llevaba ni una sema de conocerle y ya había arruinado mi amistad con el, pero yo era nueva en este asunto de los amigos, así que no sabia como debía tratarle, cunado había salido de Forks me prometí a mi misma que tendría amigos, por lo menos 1, para ya no sentirme tan sola. No quería pensar en eso, así pensé que tal vez explorar el campus seria lindo, y si tenía mucha suerte conocería a algunas personas. Me Duche algo rápido y Salí del baño en toalla asía mi habitación, me encontré con esas urbes verdes, por un momento me pareció ver un brillo, pero tan rápido como paso volteo la cabeza y se metió a su habitación azotando la puerta.

-Bella ¿Sabes por qué mi hermano esta enojado?-Me hablo el pequeño Anthony

-No-le susurre y mi voz se quebró.-Me iré a cambiar –le dije al pequeño y me metí a mi habitación.

Tome un par de jeans y una blusa con el logo de mi banda favorita, unos converse negros y estaba lista. Mi pansa hiso acto de presencia reclamando por un poco de comida.

Me fui a la pequeña cocina para poder preparar algo pero después me di cuanta de que todo lo que estaba allí lo había comprado seguramente Edward y no quería que se molestara mas conmigo, cerré las puertitas de la alacena y me encontré con Anthony, quien me miraba fijamente.

-Bella tengo hambre –dijo asiendo un pucherito.

-mmm ¿Qué quieres comer?-pregunte

-¿Puedo comer panques?- dijo el mostrándose emocionado.

-No hay-su rostro decayó con esas palabras-Pero si quieres puedo prepararte unos-le dije después de todo ¿Quién era yo para negarle algo a ese angelito?

-Si-dijo el emocionado.

Prepare la mezcla y en poco minutos ya se estaban horneando. Después de que los panques estuvieran listos, los saque con mucho cuidado, y los deje a que se enfriaran un rato, Anthony estaba muy emocionado. Al final cuando estuvieron listos los panques le di uno a Anthony.

-Sabe bien Bella-dijo Anthony.

-Gracias.-le conteste con una sonrisa.

Cuando subí la mirada me encorte con los ojos de Edward, seguían siendo fríos y duros.

-Isabella te agradecería que La próxima vez no utilices las cosas que yo eh comprado-dijo el con su voz fría

-Déjame ver si entiendo ¿Me estas reclamando por haber utilizado tus ingredientes?-le dije

-¿Enserio lo entendiste?-dijo el burlón.

-Si, pero no te preocupes no pensaba tocar tus preciados alimentos-dije le di un Beso a Anthony y me fui de la pequeña cocina, tome mi abrigo y un poco de dinero, ya estaba en la puerta cuando escuche su voz

-¿Adonde vas?-pregunto el

-No debería importarte-le dije, y Salí de allí.

**Edward pov.**

Me sentía fatal, luchar para alejarme de Bella, era más difícil de lo que me había pensado. Me había comportado como un idiota e imbécil, a tal grado de reclamarle por la comida, pero yo sabia que si me comportaba así seria mejor para nosotros…para mi corazón. Después de verla salir me derrumbe.

-Estas bien hermano-dijo Anthony-No te enfades con Bella, yo le dije que tenia hambre.

Genial ahora me sentía más estúpido.

-Estoy bien Tony –dije despeinándole el cabello.

-¿Quieres unos?-pregunto tony con un panque en la mano, y recordé la advertencia de Jasper.

-No gracias-dije.

Tocaron la puerta y tuve la ilusión de que fuera Bella pero al abrirla me encontré con mis amigos.

-Venimos a visitarlos-dijo Emmett

-A ti, a tu pequeño clon y a Bella.-dijo Jasper.

-Bella no esta-dije yo, jasper se sentó conmigo en el sillón, mientras que Emmett se iba ala cocina.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el

-¿Por qué tendría que suceder algo?-dije tratando de restarle importancia.

-Pues díselo a tu cara amigo-dijo tratando de ser divertido.

-Jasper no es divertido… Creo que me gusta tu prima-Me paralice cuando supe que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Lo supuse por la cara de baboso que pusiste ayer- Dijo restándole importancia.

-Jasper ¡esto esta mal!-le dije casi gritando.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto

-No quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo de…-no me dejo terminar.

-Mi prima no es así-dijo jasper.-Deberías darte una oportunidad.

-Jasper es que no entiendes me acabo de comportar como un idiota-le dije

-Edward si eso de "alejar para dejar de sufrir" déjame decirte que eres un idiota… date la oportunidad-dijo jasper de nuevo

-No puedo-dije en un susurro

-En ese caso, yo creo que no te gusta lo suficiente.-dijo jasper.

-¿Quién no le gusta lo suficiente?-pregunto Emmett saliendo de la cocina comiendo un panque.-Eddie, ¿Dónde compraste estos panques?-dijo el con la boca llena.

-¿Te gustaron?-le pregunte.

-¿Qué si me gustaron? Estos panques son la gloria-dijo comiendo aun mas de su ya casi inexistente panque.

-¿Enserio?-le volví a preguntar, jasper tomo un pedazo de panque.

-Es cierto sabe bien-dijo jasper

-Los hiso Bella-le dije

-¿Qué?-grito jasper, escupiendo el panque.-¿No pudiste decirlo antes?-dijo

-Por que escupiste ese rico eh indefenso panque-pregunto Emmett.

-Por que la ultima vez que comí un alimento hecho por Bella tuve una infección estomacal.-dijo el como si fuera obvio.

-ohh, primito ¿No lo has olvidado?-dijo Bella, no la había escuchado llegar.

-Bella ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide?-pregunto el.

-Jasper teníamos 9 y yo estaba "experimentado" con tierra-le dijo Bella.

Y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no venia sola, venia acompañada con otras dos muchachas, una era pequeña de pelo negro y sus puntas parecían apuntar a todos lados, la otra era alta de pelo rubio, eran como el día y la noche, mientras que mí Bella el perfecto punto medio, algo así como atardecer.

-Alice, Rosalie-dijo Bella refiriéndose a las chicas-Ellos son Emmett y mi primo Jasper.-dijo Bella moviendo la mano respectivamente –Emmett, jasper ellas son Alice-dijo señalando a la pequeña-Y ella es Rosalie-dijo presentando a la rubia.

Pude notar como Jasper y Emmett se quedaban babeando, Anthony apareció con su pequeño disfraz aun.

-aww! Que cosa tan bonita-dijo Rosalie.

-Gracias, tu estas aun mas preciosa-contesto Emmett logrando hacer que ella soltara una risita nerviosa.

Tony, se quedo jugando con Alice y Rosalie, Al parecer nadie me notaba, era como ser un fantasma, jasper pareció notarlo.

-Creo que si la enojaste y mucho-dijo jasper en mi oído.

Bella dejo unas bolsas que venia cargando y las llevo hasta la cocina. Pude notar que eran alimentos, y me sentí aun más estúpido.

-Bella ¿Por qué traes mas comida?-pregunto jasper.

-A una persona le molesta que tome lo que es _suyo_-dijo Ella mirándome a los ojos, ok Bella estaba enfadada.

Fue cuando me arrepentí de mi absurda decisión de alejarla de mi, yo sabia que Bella no era como _ella_

_**A**_c_**l**_a_**r**__**a**__c__i__**o**__**n**__e__**s y**__/o __**Q**_u_e__**j**_**a**s E**n **_R_e**v**_i__e_**w **

**Aquí les dejo otro cap espero que les guste ;D y quiero aclarar algo, este fic sera algo corto :)**

**grasias a todas por sus reviews **

**Robmy ok aquie esta otro cap! como lo prometi :D**

** Christensen jajaja lose, y con respecto a edward solo puedo decir que el pobre tiene miedo u.u es todo lo que dire xD y sobre la historia tambien me encato me quede asi O_O "tiene que estar en mi historia" espero que te guste el cap!**

**Angie Masen jaja alose pobre jasper traumado y con respecto a edward pronto lo sabran :D**

**Besitos de duende abraso de oso**

**sueñen con edward**

**atte:**

**adLCullen~***


	5. Empezando De Nuevo

**Edward pov.**

Fue cuando me arrepentí de mi absurda decisión de alejarla de mí, yo sabia que Bella no era como ella

_Dos semanas después_

Ya no lo soportaba mas, me arrepentía con todo mi corazón el a verla alejado de mi, todos los días la veía, pero se comportaba como si solo fuera alguien con el que comparte el dormitorio, eso me ponía triste, trate de disculparme, pero ella simplemente me ignoraba, y eso me dolía en el alma. El único medio en el que me hablaba era por medio de Anthony, pero mi pequeño hermano ya se había ido hace ya una semana, Ella seguía comprando su comida aparte hasta había llegado a etiquetarla, Me había odiado desde el momento en el que pensé que Bella y _ella_ podrían ser iguales… Bella era todo lo contraria a Tanya, lo que me hacia darme cuenta de lo estúpido que había hecho.

Ya sabia yo que Bella no me trataría igual que Tanya, no me utilizaría solo para sus estúpidos fines egoístas, Bella simplemente no era Tanya, lo que asía que mi corazón brincara de alegría.

Estaba en clase de literatura, la cual compartía con Bella, al igual que gimnasia, biología y música. Pero en la única clase que me sentaba con ella era en esta.

-Chicos-llamo la maestra a la clase- Les dejare un proyecto muy importante, lo harán en parejas justo como están sentados, esa persona será su compañero durante todo el año, así que será mejor llevarse bien-dijo la maestra. Estaba que reventaba de emoción, al menos tendría que hablar conmigo para hacer el proyecto de literatura. La maestra nos dio las indicaciones sobre como quería el proyecto.

-Bella-le dije, por primera vez en 2 semanas no me ignoro.-Quiero pedirte perdón, por haberte tratado mal hace unas semanas

-No te preocupes supongo que fui un poco inmadura al ignorarte, y después de todo estamos juntos en este proyecto, y creo que seria mejor olvidar el mal comienzo que tuvimos-dijo ella sonriéndome, sonreí al mismo tiempo.

-Soy Edward, tu compañero de dormitorio -dije estirando mi mano, ella se rio ante el gesto.

-Soy Bella tu compañera de dormitorio- dijo ella imitándome.

Después de haber hecho borrón y cuenta nueva* Me platico de su hermana la cual extrañaba mucho, también las locuras que habían hecho Jasper y ella de niños. Nos sentamos juntos en el almuerzo y comenzamos a hablar del proyecto. El proyecto consistía en hablar sobre un libro de amor clásico, y hacer argumentos sobre el libro.

-¿Qué libro escogeremos?-pregunte yo.

-Que te parece el amor en los tiempos del cólera-dijo Bella.

-No, olvídalo-le conteste.

-¿Por qué no?-contra ataco ella.

-Esa no es una historia de amor, es una historia de como el egoísmo de Fermina termina por destruir la vida de las personas que la rodean_*****_-le dije.

-Esta bien… ¿Romeo y Julieta?-dijo ella

-No-levanto una ceja- esa historia es de como en un ataque de necedad Romeo, termina perdiendo todo.

-¿Cumbres borrascosas?

-No-le dije

-Edward tu tienes un gran problema con los clásicos-dijo Bella, por lo cual yo solo pude reír.

-Bien, supongo que podemos hacerlo de romeo y Julieta-le dije, ella sonrió.

-Amo, esa historia-dijo ella aun con la sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?-pregunte, ella asintió- ¿Por qué?

-Supongo que es por el amor imposible que se les presenta, el amor imposible por el que luchan…

-Mi prima y su momento poético-dijo jasper interrumpiéndola, no me había dado cuenta de que estaban aquí.

-Porque no vas y comes un poco de tierra querido primo-le dijo Bella sonriendo, el solo frunció su ceño.

Rosalie y Alice se sentaron en nuestra mesa.

-Bella, iremos de compras hoy-dijo Alice, Bella frunció el ceño

-No lo se Alice, Tenemos que hacer un trabajo de…-no la dejaron continuar.

-¿Tenemos?-pregunto ella.

-Si… Edward y yo tenemos que hacer un proyecto de…-la interrumpieron de nuevo.

-Pero si ayer ni siquiera se hablaban ¿Cómo es que ahora tienen que hacer un trabajo "juntos"?-dijo Alice interrogando a Bella.

-Aclaramos las cosas-Dije interviniendo en su conversación.

Jasper me sonrió y Emmett estaba concentrado en la comida. El timbre sonó y nos levantamos para dirigirnos a Clases.

Nos tocaba música, clase que compartía con Bella, fuimos juntos hasta que una voz chillona nos interrumpió.

-Ohh! Eddie cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo Laurent

-Hola Laurent-le dije cansado.

-Apuesto a que quieres invitarme hoy en la noche al cine-dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser sexy… no lo logro.

-Perderías esa apuesta Laurent-le dije arrastrando las palabras.

Ignore lo que me dijo y seguí caminando, volteé a ver a Bella y en ella tenia una sonrisa.

-Así que ¿Perdería su apuesta ehh?-dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

Yo solo reí

Llegamos a clase y al parecer era el día de los proyectos, tendríamos que componer eh interpretar una canción… en parejas. Esta vez nosotros tendríamos que escoger a la pareja, no lo dude.

-¿Bella?-pregunte indeciso.

-¿Si?-respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja para el proyecto?-le pregunte algo nervioso.

-Claro-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tendrán mucho tiempo para componer esta canción-dijo la voz imponente del profesor- Y será su calificación para este semestre.

Estuvimos toda la clase pensando en ideas para una canción, pero desafortunadamente no encontramos nada.

Las clases pasaron mas rápido de lo que me gustaría y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el dormitorio sentado en el gran sofá que estaba recargado en la pared. Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente sin mi consentimiento y cuando me di cuenta esta en un profundo sueño.

**Bella pov.**

Estaba Feliz, había arreglado las cosas con Edward, había escuchado como negaba una cita (si eso me puso de buen humor) y teníamos dos proyectos juntos, eso significaba que pasaríamos mucho tiempo junto. Así que claro que estaba de buen humor.

Al llegar a los dormitorios me encontré con un Edward dormido, se veía en paz, angelical, lindo, guapo, sexy, tranquilo, ¿feliz?, en pocas palabras parecía un ángel. Lo deje descansar y trate de no hacer ningún ruido, no quería perturbar ese estado tan angelical que Edward tenia cuando dormía. Trate de concéntrame en los deberes que tenia que hacer… pero no podía, su rostro aparecía cada vez que cerraba mis ojos. Una linda melodía me vino a la cabeza.

_Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo tocar los colores a mí alrededor_

_Me doy cuenta de repente todo lo que yo pensaba que era imposible está aquí_

_Y mi corazón canta en un mundo tan increíble_

_Y todo se quema mucho más brillante*_

Comencé a escribirla por miedo a que se me olvidara la canción. Pude ver como Edward se movía y escondí rápidamente el papel donde tenía la canción. A los pocos minutos Edward despertó. Y al parecer estaba confundido.

-Hola-le dije con una sonrisa, mi voz hiso que saltara por la impresión.

-¿Cunado llegaste?-pregunto el, aun confuso.

-Hace como una hora-le dije sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?-pregunto.

-Te veías muy tranquilo-le dije encogiendo los hombros.

Edward se levanto y fue a la cocina. Regreso después con un emparedado a medio comer. Yo solo rodé los ojos. Me volví a concentrar en mis deberes pero no podía, sentía su mirada fija en mí. Este hombre me ponía nerviosa. Cuando iba a hablar se vio interrumpido por la voz de Hayley Williams* y Josh Farro* en una estruendosa canción… Emergency.

Conteste mi celular con una disculpa en mis ojos, el solo asintió la cabeza.

-¿Hola?

-Hija, estoy muy preocupada, no nos habías hablado en 2 semanas-dijo mi madre al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo lamento, pero la escuela me tiene atrapada… ¿Cómo esta Carllie?-pregunte.

-Esta algo deprimida Bella, su pececito Rubén se le murió-me dijo mi madre- Y además tu no has halado con ella durante dos semas.

-¿Podrías pasármela?-le pregunte solo escuche un "claro"

-¿Hola?-dijo una voz ronca y dulce.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas pequeña?-pregunte.

-¿Bella? Pensé que ya no te acordabas de mi-me dijo, me sorprendí de haberla escuchado decir toda la frase sin dificultad.

-Claro que no, te eh extrañado mucho, es solo que la escuela no me da mucho tiempo-le dije a mi hermanita.

-¿Me extañas?-pregunto ella.

-Claro que si, quisiera traerte aquí.

-¿No puedes?-me pregunto-Yo quiedo ir allí contigo.

-No se puede princesa, pero ya veras que pronto te veré-le dije.

La llamada siguió con temas así, hable un poco con mama y solo obtuve un saludo de mi padre. Al finalizar la llamada era muy tarde. Tome un baño rápido, relajando los músculos que estaban rígidos debido a la posición incomoda que tuve cuando estaba hablando por teléfono. Me puse mi pijama y ya adentro de mis mantas comencé a pensar en cuales eran mis sentimientos asía Edward ¿Amistad? ¿Amor? Cuando cerré los ojos vi su hermoso rostro sonriente…

Estaba confundida, por una parte me enojaba pensar en el hecho de que él podría salir con cualquier chica, y me alegraba el saber que hasta ahora había rechazado todas las posibilidades, pero ya sabia yo a quien acudir…

_borrón y cuenta nueva* aquí es como una expresión de haber olvidado algo y empezar desde cero… no se si me estoy explicando bien pero bueno espero que me entiendan._

-Esa no es una historia de amor, es una historia de como el egoísmo de Fermina termina por destruir la vida de las personas que la rodean* se refiere a mi opinión personal de ese libro.

**Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo tocar los colores a mí alrededor**

**Me doy cuenta de repente todo lo que yo pensaba que era imposible está aquí**

**Y mi corazón canta en un mundo tan increíble**

**Y todo se quema mucho más brillante* canción de la banda sonora de Amanecer posiblemente ya sepan cual es Northern Ligths de Cinder Sky **

_Hayley Williams* y Josh Farro* para las que no sepan son integrantes de paramore … mi banda favorita, aunque josh Farro ya no se encuentre en la banda el es el que hacia los coros en las canciónes y tal caso el screamo de esa canción 3 lo amo!_

*Bien ahora contestare los reviews C:

Christensen* lo se estuve babeando cuando escribí eso ;D no te preocupes no dejare botada las historia, amo a Tony 3 jaja C: pero Edward es mio!

Robmy* jajaja… bien aquí la continuación C:

Tomo-Cullen* gracias C: espero que te guste el cap! Lo repito amo a Tony jaja C: en este capitulo no salió :/ pero muy pronto saldrá con mas fuerza C:

Nessie Cullen Jazz Creo que tarde un poco pero igual aquí esta el capitulo.

WhithMusicSong supongo que ya lo eh solucionando en el cap! Cx espero que te guste

Angie Masen lo se pobre de mi Edward… por otro lado no creo que se le pase el trauma a jasper, es divertido verlo pensando en eso C:

Marii-Cullen-12* lo se mi pequeño Edward C: grasias espero que te siga gustando Cx /contestación a tu duda/ Le han roto su corazoncito antes /contestando a tu queja y voz de bebe/ lo se pero es que eh estaba con el final de Atentamente I.S y 3 Años de obscuridad, además de que tuve una loca idea y al parecer no me dejaba escribir nada, y dire días en dejarla salir C:

Lukiis Cullen* Gracias espero que te guste el cap! Y lamento decirlo pero Edward no es tuyo es total y completamente MIO! Lo se jazz no es conocido por ser muy listo :/ me alegra que vuelvas pero lo ultimo no :/ por que el es MIO!

Eliibellycullen* Holi a ti también jajaj me alegra sea una historia mía la que leeas C: espero que te guste el cap!

**Lo se eh tardado mucho pero aquí les dejo este cap! C: espero que les guste **

_Q__u__**e**__j__a_s **D**_u_d_**a**_s _ y/_**o** A_c_l**a**_r_a_**c**_i**o**_n_e**s **_**E**__**n **__R_**e**vi_e_**w**_s_

Besos de duende abrazos de oso

Sueñen con Edward

Atte:

adLCullen*-*


	6. La Historia De Edward

**Bella pov.**

Cuando me desperté lo primero que hice fue cambiarme con mucha urgencia, y tome mi celular, marque el numero conocido y después escuche su voz.

-¿Hola?-pregunto confuso.

-Jasper, querido primo tengo algo urgente que hablar contigo-le conteste nerviosa, si ben resultaba estar enamorada de Edward, jasper era su mejor amigo ¿Se incomodaría de alguna manera?

-y no pudiste esperar a que fuera no se…MAS TARDE-me grito en el oído.

-Jasper, tu sabes que si no fuera urgente no te habría hablado.

-Esta bien, te veo en la cafetería de la escuela-dijo jasper-En cinco minutos estoy allí.

-Esta bien.-colgué, Cuando Salí de mi cuarto me dirigí asía la puerta.

Tome mis llaves, mi monedero y una chaqueta. Camine lo más rápido posible para llegar a la cafetería, cuando llegue mi primo ya estaba en una de las mesas.

-Bien, de que querías hablar-dijo el.

-Jasper, estoy confundida-le dije viéndole a los ojos.

-¿Qué te confunde?-reto de nuevo.

-Es… Edward, creo que estoy sintiendo algo por el-lo dije cabizbaja.

-Sigo sin entender que te tiene confundida, se nota a millas que tu lo quieres-dijo como si no fuera obvio, y me sonroje.

-Jasper, yo no se lo que se siente estar enamorada de alguien, y tu has tenido mas experimenta que yo por mucho.-le dije a el aun con vergüenza.

-¿Experimenta?-pregunto el.

-María, Victoria, Jane, Vannessa, Jesica-iba a continuar pero vi su cara y tenia su seño fruncido.

-Tu sabes que ellas no cuentan-dijo el.

-Aun así, eso es mas experiencia, por favor jasper, ayúdame a saber si lo que siento por Edward va mas allá de una amistad.-le pedí suplicante.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué piensas cuando cierras los ojos?-pregunto el, yo me sonroje furiosamente.

-En sus ojos-le dije algo bajo.

-¿Qué piensas cuando lo ves?-dijo continuando las preguntas.

-En nada, es como si estuviéramos en una burbuja personal, como si el mundo desapareciera-le dije sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa cuando hablan?-pregunto.

-No lo se, es extraño hay momentos en los que puede haber silencio, pero es un silencio cómodo…

-Primita, creo que ya tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta.

-¿No estas enfadado? -pregunte.

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo?.

-Es que es tu mejor amigo, y bueno yo pensé que…-no me dejo terminar.

-Por eso exactamente no me eh enojado, por que soy su mejor amigo y sé que cuanto sufrió por lo que le hicieron, pero cuando esta contigo puedo ver en sus ojos ese brillo que le quitaron, y sé que tu eres la indicada para que Edward vuelva a ser el mismo-dijo el cabizbaja.

-¿Qué le hicieron?-pregunte

-No soy el indicado para decirlo.

-Si no eres tu ¿Entonces quien?-pegunte

-Yo-contesto una voz dulce y aterciopelada, me paralice.

-Lo mejor es dejarlos solos para que hablen-Dijo Jasper,_ Maldito_ pensé para mis adentros.

Una ves que jasper se fue y Edward ocupo su lugar hablo.

-Hola-me sonrió.

-Ho-hola- dije con dificultad- ¿Qué parte de la platica escuchas?-pregunte.

-Tal vez, allá escuchado mas de lo debido-dijo y se sonrojo, cuando me di cuenta de a que se refería mi cara se prendió en un color rojo a dimensiones impresionantes.

-Yo, lo lamento tanto no quiero que te incomodes con… mi présensela tal ves debes de pensar que soy una…-no me dejo terminar.

-No se por qué me pides disculpas, porque yo… Te quiero Bella, pero antes debes saber la razón por la que te trate mal primero-dijo el.

Yo seguía en shock, el acababa de decir que me quería… al ver que no contestaba continuo.

-Yo hace tiempo, Salí con un chica se llamaba Tanya, Yo en realidad pensé que seria el amor de mi vida, y la amaba tanto y ella parecía quererme como yo a ella, que equivocado estaba, Un día después de 1 año de relación, quería darle un sorpresa, fui a su dormitorio, y me encontré con un hombre encima de ella, primero pensé que el tipo quería propasarse con Tanya, pero después escuche su voz… su voz pidiendo por mas, yo no supe que hacer pero mi mente se encontraba en un colapso, mi novia la que me había jurado amor eterno me engaña después de un 1 de estar juntos, Cuando lo asimile y ellos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, ammm, digamos que les distrajo tener publico.

No podía entender como es que teniendo a Edward esa tal Tanya lo arruino todo por una simple calentura.

-Yo…-al parecer no sabia como empezar- Me costó demasiado recuperarme de ese engaño, ya no sabia si podía confiar en alguien, en una mujer de nuevo… Cuando te vi por primera vez en la oficina de la escuela, pensé que eras lo mas lindo que mis ojos pudieron ver, al estar contigo se me olvido completamente lo que paso con Tanya, Una ves que estuve solo en mi cuarto trate de convencerme de que lo mejor era no arriesgarme a que volvieran a herir, por que sabia que me dolería mas, trate de alejarme comportándome de la manera mas estúpida, después fue cuando reflexiones y me di cuenta de que tu no eras Tanya, trate de disculparme contigo pero tu…

-Te ignore-le dije bajando la cabeza avergonzada

-No es tu culpa, después de como te trate me merecía eso y mas…-Después de un silencio algo incomodo hablo-¿Entonces como nos deja esto?

-No lo se-dije sintiéndome sincera.

-Yo te quiero, y amm pude escuchar que mi sentimiento es reciproco, ¿Tu crees que podríamos intentarlo?-dijo algo nervioso

-Yo creo que esto nos deja en…

**Algo de suspenso :$**

**Ok me eh tardado pero C; aquí esta **

**Se que esta muy corto pero bueno algo es algo ¿no?**

**Bien contestemos algunos reviews C; pero antes les quiero agradecer 36 reviews en 5 capitulos ;)) **

**yuli09 me deja algo preocupada que la tengas guardada pero Tendré fe en que no la utilizaras para nada malo C; te agradezco por leer**

**Nessie Cullen Jazz Gracias C: espero que te guste el cap**

**Angie Masen jajaja Lose el pequeño jasper ¿Algún día superara el trauma?**

**WhithMusicSong jaja ok, no te preocupes no dejare de escribir C; **

**Lukiis Cullen Nop, creo que algo en tu cabecita no funciona bien, EDWARD ANTHONY LINDO TRASERO CULLEN ES MIO! Pff! Espero que te guste el cap C; nota el amor en mi contestación C;**

** Christensen no te preocupes que tony regresara con mas fuerza C; Me súper alegro que te guste la elección de canción, por que había pensado en otra y después cuando estaba por publica el cap, la canción comenzó y dije a mi misma "mi misma esta canción es mejor" y aquí la tienes C; jaja cx Jajaja lo se pero para que quede claro es mio Cx y no comparto ñ.ñ**

**Robmy jajaj lo se, aquí te traigo el nuevo cap espero que te guste Cx**

**Dinorith No tengo un dÍa en especifico, pero trato de subir rápido el cap!, aunque con la otra historia que tengo se me complica estoy pensando en actualizar solamente los lunes C; **

**Q**u**e****j**_a_**s ****D**u_d_**a**_**s**_** y**_/__o_** A**c**l**_a_r**a**_c_i**o****n**e**s **E**n **_R_**e****v**i_**e**_w_**s**_

Besos de duende

Abrazos de oso

Sueñen con Edward

Atte:

adLCullen*-*


	7. Esto nos deja en

**Bella pov.**

-Yo creo que esto nos deja en…

-Eddie-no me dejo terminar Lauren con su voz aun más chillona.

-Lauren me permites estoy en un asunto muy importante –dijo Edward tratando de ser caballero

-Pero Eddie, creí que entre nosotros había algo-dijo mirándome con ojos de cuchillos.

-Lauren, jamás pasó o pasara algo entre nosotros-Continuo Edward mostrándose firma en su decisión.

Lauren se fue resignada dejándome así sola con Edward

-Bien en que nos deja esto-dijo tratando de continuar la plática.

-Esto nos deja en…-

-¿Les puedo tomar su orden?-pregunto una mesera _ok esto era el colmo_ pensé

No se de donde saque esa valentía, tal ves fue que ya no podía estar un momento mas sin el, o la forma lasciva en que todas las mujeres miraban a Edward, o tal ves fue sus ojos verdes que me incitaron a hacerlo, me acerque a el lentamente para que viera lo que planeaba hacer, vi en sus ojos que pudo entenderlo y no deseaba pararlo es mas acorto nuestra distancia juntando así nuestros labios, era suaves, lindos y cálidos.

Sabían como a una mezcla de chocolate y vainilla, nuestros labios se movían en sincronía y encajaban perfectamente… así fue como yo me había imaginado mi gran primer beso…y eso le auméntale su indescriptible aroma que me incitaba a tenerlo mas cerca. Deje de escuchar todo a mi alrededor cuando con su lengua perfilo mi labio, lo deje pasar asiendo que el beso mejorara si es que se podía, perdí mi noción del tiempo solo supe que de un momento a otro ya no tenia mas aire, separamos nuestro labios dejando asía atrás esa corriente eléctrica que segundos antes sentía, pego su frente con la mía, pude sentir su respiración tan cortada como la mía. Note que había cerrado los ojos en algún momento y lentamente los abrí para encontrarme con unas brillantes esmeraldas.

-¿Esto como nos deja?-pregunto cerca de mis labios.

-¿En algo mas que amigos?-sonó mas a pregunta que ah afirmación, note como sonrió.

Pego de nuevo sus hermosos y adictivos labios a los míos, para así comenzar de nuevo con la carga de emociones que me invadían, esta vez tuvo especial cuidado de mantener los ojos abierto para poder admirar sus ojos, y no me arrepentí de mi decisión pues al ver sus ojos pude ver algo que jamás había visto en otra persona que no fuera mi familia… amor. Se separo de nuevo cuando iba a protestar hablo.

-Sé que puede ser muy rápido y todo eso pero Bella sé que si paso otro día mas sin tus labios no podre resistirlo-cuando lo dijo me sonroje-¿Quieres ser mi muy linda y perfecta novia?-pregunto.

Me quede sin aire, ¡El mas perfecto chico me pedía que fuera su novia!

-Si-dije cuando pude recuperar mi habla, sentí sus labios eufóricos contra los míos.

Después de que terminara el beso tomo mi mano jalándome asía la salida, tenía una sonrisa gigante, me entusiasme cuando puede ver que esa sonrisa había sido causada por mí. En la salida estaban Alice, Rose, Emmett y jasper

-¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar esa sonrisa de baboso?-pregunto Rosalie mirando a mi perfecto novio… ahh! Se escuchaba tan bien esa palabra

-¡Oye! No le digas así a mi _novio_-cuando lo dije todos me miraron sorprendidos excepto Edward quien seguía con una sonrisa.

Cuando por fin pudieron captar lo que decía Alice y Rosalie se me lanzaron a mi con millones de preguntas.

-Chicas por favor hablen mas lento no entiendo nada-dije aun con mi sonrisa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?-dijo Alice

-No entiendo tus preguntas-le dije apenada.

-¿Cómo paso esto?-pregunto

-Bueno Yo lo quiero, Él me quiere… chicas creo que el resto se lo saben-les dije abrazando a Edward quien en el momento me abrazo también.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto ahora Rosalie.

-Oficialmente desde hoy-dije mirando las orbes verdes de Edward.

-Tendremos que festejar esto-dijo Rosalie.

-Claro-continuo Alice-¿Qué dicen chicos?-pregunto mirando a Emmett y Jasper.

-Claro –respondieron al uníoslo. Pero pude ver como una chispa se formaba en los ojos de ambos, y que curiosamente también tenían mis amigas.

-¿Tu también vez lo que yo veo?-pregunto Edward muy cerca de mi oído.

-Si.

-¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo?-dijo Edward.

-Por supuesto-conteste a mi novio.

Se acercó un poco mas para besarme de nuevo, cuando un molesto ruido sonó dentro de sus pantalones, por un momento odie los celulares. Pude ver la indecisión de contestar o seguir con lo que había comenzado.

-Contesta, puede se algo importante-le dije con tranquilidad.

Sonrió y se llevo el teléfono a la oreja.

-Hola…Si…No creo que… ¿Tengo opción?...Claro que lo… Adiós-pude ver la frustración en su cara.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte tomando su mano.

-No podre ir a festejar hoy-dijo algo apenado.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte confusa _¿me dejaría tan pronto?_ Pensé, al parecer entendió mi pensamiento como si lo hubiera expresado en voz alta.

-No te preocupes festejaremos pero tendrá que ser otro día, tengo que cuidar a mi hermano hoy en la noche-dijo el con su seño fruncido, se veía extremadamente sexy

-No te preocupes te entiendo-le dije sonriendo.

-Genial entonces será una tarde de chicas-dijo Rosalie emocionada.

Entre las dos me tomaron de la mano alejándome de Edward solo alcance a darle un "adiós te quiero"

**Edward pov.**

Cuando Alice y Rosalie se llevaron a Bella lo único que pude hacer fue irme en mi volvo hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegue me encontré a mi madre con un vestido de gala y a mi padre con un traje.

-¿Me dirán ahora por que tengo que cuidar a tony?-pregunte.

-Claro, saldremos a cenar-dijo mi madre.

Bufé.

-Jovencito que es esa clase de comportamiento-me regaño Carlisle.

-Lo lamento, es solo que ya tenia planes para hoy-dije recordando a Bella… mi novia.

-¿Planes?-dijo sin entender Esme

-Si, con mi novia… Bella-les sonreí.

-¿Novia?-preguntaron los dos.

-Creo que se les hace tarde-dije señalando el reloj.

-Esta bien, pero cuando llegue quiero los detalles jovencito-dijo mi madre.

Solo reí junto con mi padre.

Una vez que se fueron, fui a buscar a Tony lo encontré en el suelo de su habitación decorando un papel.

-¿Qué es eso enano?-pregunte, pude ver que dio un pequeño salto por el susto, sonreí.

-Es para Bella-dijo Tony.

Me acerque para poder observar con mas detenimiento el papel y pude ver muchos corazones en el.

-¿Por qué tiene corazones?-pregunte

-Por que le pediré a Bella que sea mi novia-continuo mi hermano, dejándome en shock…

**Bien aquí les dejo el capitulo sé que tarde pero en mi escuela empezaron con el final del periodo y tuve que recuperarme e varias materias :S si no lo hacia tenia la posibilidad de ser castigada (sin computadora).**

**Pero ya han terminado las evaluaciones y aquí estoy…**

**Contestando los reviews.**

** Christensen me alegra que te guste el suspenso aquí te dejo jajajaja te gusto el regreso de tony? Lo lamento pero Edward es mio y soy demasiado egoísta como para prestarlo jajaja Cx**

**Angie Masen lo lamento pero amo dejarlas en suspenso.**

**Lukiis Cullen te ah gustado mas este final de shock? Jaja apuesto a que lo amaste okps'no pero aclarando algo EDWARD ES MIO! Tu cabeza no funciona bien **

**Robmy :$ me alegra C; espero que te guste el cap! Y el suspenso de este capitulo tambien jaja **

**Marii-Cullen-12 tu pequeña señorita estarás castigada si no subes capitulo de ambas historias C; espero que te guste el cap! **

Quejas Dudas y/o Aclaraciones En Reviews

Besos de duende

Abrazos de oso

Sueñen con Edward

Atte:

adLCullen*-*


	8. Luchar por Ella

**Edward pov.**

-Por que le pediré a Bella que sea mi novia-continuo mi hermano, dejándome en shock…

-¿No crees que Bella es… un poco grande para ti?-pregunte una vez salido del shock

-Nop-dijo el sonriendo.

-¿Entonces estas decidido a que Bella sea tu novia?-dije yo para rectificar.

-Correcto-Dijo Tony Feliz.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar vi en la pequeña pantalla el único nombre que me hacia suspirar… Bella

-Hola-dije feliz.

-¿Edward?-pregunto-Por dios necesito ayuda no puedo contra ellas dos sola-se notaba que estaba aterrada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?-pregunte rápidamente.

-No, nada esta bien ellas están como desquiciadas, y cuando se enteren de que me les escape se pondrán peor-dijo Bella.

-¿En donde estas ahora?

-En nuestro Cuarto aquí en la universidad-dijo Bella todavía alterada

-Bella allí será el primer lugar en el que te buscaran-le advertí.

-Oh por dios es cierto ¿Qué hago?-pregunto

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Tony te extraña mucho- y no mentía.

-No lo se…-comenzó a dudar.

-oh vamos, es venir aquí conmigo y mi pequeño hermano que te adora-literalmente-O esperar a que Alice valla por t…-no me dejo terminar.

-¿Dónde dices que vives?-pregunto.

Le explique el camino y la dirección detalladamente y con la promesa de que vendría colgué el teléfono.

-¡ENANO!-grite en las escaleras para después verlo salir corriendo de mi habitación asía donde yo estaba.-Bella, vendrá en un rato mas.

Vi una pequeña sonrisa crecer. Decidimos que como nuestra invitada era muy importante haríamos una cena especial. Preparamos pasta entre los dos dejando un tremendo cochinero en la cocina, después tendría que recoger eso pero me distrajo el sonido del timbre.

-¡BELLA!-grito Tony corriendo desde la cocina hacia la entrada

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con mi hermosa novia con una linda sonrisa.

-Hola, Tony ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Bella al verlo.

-Bien, Bella… Te hice un regalo-dijo el sacando la carta.

-Es hermosa Tony-le dijo con una sonrisa, mi Bella.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Tony, ella abrió muy grande sus ojos, subió su cara para así poder verme, yo apenas podía aguantarme la risa.

**Bella pov.**

Al llegar a la casa de Edward, me encontré con un Tony muy entusiasta, me enterneció ver que me hiso un regalo, pero sabia que algo iba mal ya que Edward no había hablado nada.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-me dijo Tony mirándome, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, levante mi mirada asía Edward y solo pude ver que estaba luchando para no reírse.

-Tony-dije hincándome para estar de su estatura.-Eres un…-iba a decir la palabra_ niño_ pero entendí que el ya no se sentía como un niño pequeño-Hombrecito, muy lindo de verdad, pero yo… Ya tengo novio-le dije tan delicadamente como pude, sabia que aunque no se sintiera como un niño sus sentimientos eran algo de cuidado, ya que si lo hacia de una manera brusca, podría herir sus sentimientos, y era lo menos que yo quería.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto el con una cara triste, casi se me rompe el corazón verlo así.

-…-abrí mi Boca pero de ella no salió nada.

-Tony-dijo hablando Edward, al fin iba a parar esto ¿no?-Yo creo que deberías luchar por su amor.

Si antes mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par ahora estaba segura de que se me estaban saliendo los ojos.

Tony asintió la cabeza y se fue corriendo por unas escaleras.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ¡QUE ES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER!-le dije gritándole.

-oh, Bella vamos es solo un niño-dijo abrazándome.

-Por eso mismo, es solo un niño que tiene sentimientos… y ese niño es TU hermano, no se supone que lo alientes a conquistar a tu novia-dije dándole un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

-Eso se escucha tan bien-dijo Edward, y yo lo mire con duda-El que digas que eres mi novia-continuo dejando salir una sonrisa torcida... mi favorita.

-Se supone que es lo que soy ¿no?-dije dudando

-Si-dijo sonriendo y acercándose a mis labios, dejándolos unidos y comenzando suave con ese tierno roce… por un momento se me olvido que estaba enojada con el.

Cuando sus labios dejaron los míos recordé mi enojo.

-Eres un maldito tramposo-dije tratando de estar enojada, en lo cual falle tremendamente

Solo sonrió, para dejarme deslumbrada, se acercó para hacer que nuestros labios volvieran a rosarse.

Nos quedamos un rato más sentados en el sofá de su casa.

-¿Quieres conocer mi cuarto?-pregunto.

-Claro-dije sonrojándome.

Nos levantamos del sofá y nos fuimos directo a las escaleras, hicimos algunas escalas como en el cuarto de tony (para asegurarnos que esta bien) el pequeño cuarto de televisión, que de pequeño no tenia nada, y al cuarto de Esme y Carlisle. Ahora nos dirigíamos al cuarto de música. Cuando entramos me sorprendí bastante al encontrarme con un piano de cola negro… era hermoso.

-Es hermoso-dije refiriéndome al piano.

-Gracias, es mio-dijo el restándole importancia.

-¿Tocas el piano?-pregunte, aunque me sentí tonta después, ¿Quién tiene un piano y no sabe tocar?

-Si-dijo riendo.-según dicen toco bien-dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Se sentó en banco del piano invitándome a sentarme junto a él, y así lo hice.

-eh estado trabajado un poco en esta pieza… no esta completa pero es algo-dijo el un poco nervioso.

Comenzó a tocar era una linda melodía suave, con cada nota hacia que mi corazón retumbara fuerte.

Y entonces en algún momento de la melodía me perdí y comencé a tararear la letra del inicio de mi canción…

_Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo tocar los colores a mí alrededor_

_Me doy cuenta de repente todo lo que yo pensaba que era imposible está aquí_

_Y mi corazón canta en un mundo tan increíble_

_Y todo se quema mucho más brillante_

Me calle cuando me di cuenta de que Edward me había escuchado haciendo que me sonrojara, el me miraba a los ojos pero en ningún momento dejo de tocar.

-Es una linda canción-dijo el sonriéndome-Jamás la había escuchado.

-Me alegro, de otro modo me estarían plagiando-dije sonriéndole aun sonrojada.

-¿Tu la escribiste?-pregunto.

-Esta inconclusa.

-Como la música- asintió con la cabeza y entonces pude ver lo que planeaba, retomo el ritmo de la canción y de pronto susurro…

_Quiero (Yo) volar (volar) en esta vida hermosa _

_Creo que estaría bien contigo_

_Quiero volar (volar) en esta vida hermosa _

_Creo que estaría bien contigo, contigo, _

_Contigo, contigo_

-Creo que ya tenemos nuestro proyecto de música-dijo el sonriéndome.

Me acerque a él y lo bese, cosa que quería hacer desde que comenzó a susurrar ese pedazo de canción que había aumentado.

Nos separamos justo a tiempo cuando tony se acercó a nosotros.

-Tengo hambre-dijo Tony llamando nuestra atención.

-Claro, vamos a comer-dijo Edward llevándose asía las escaleras.

Comimos entre risas y anécdotas. En cuanto mencionamos algo de recoger tony corrió asía su cuarto.

Terminamos algo tarde, pero al menos al fin habíamos acabado.

-Creo que jamás te enseñe mi cuarto-dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Es muy cierto-dije sonriéndole.

Subimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, justo a lado del cuarto de música se encontraba su habitación.

Era grande, espaciosa y sobre todo luminosa. Unos grandes ventanales remplazaban lo que bien debería quedar como un muro. Podía ver que tenia cortinas doradas a los lados, confinaban perfectamente con el edredón dorado con negro, las paredes del fondo estaban pintadas de blanco mientras que estaban acompañadas por el ventanal eran de color negro, se veía perfecto. Lo que también pude notar es que había demasiadas repisas con discos y libros, pude notar algunos de mis favoritos allí.

-Pensé que no te gustaba-dije señalando el libro de "Romeo y Julieta"

-Y sigue sin gustarme un poco-dijo el con el cejo fruncido.-Pero es algo complicado el como termino en mi repisa.-dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

Continuamos hablando sobre cosas banales y practicamos un poco la nueva canción poco a poco fue obscureciendo.

-Me tengo que ir Edward es muy tarde-dije tratando de levantarme

-¿Porque no te quedas a dormir? Es muy tarde y hay una habitación de invitados además hoy es viernes tenemos el fin de semana libre-dijo el sonriendo.

-No lo se, ¿Qué pensarían tus padres?-pregunte aun no convencida.

-Es una gran oportunidad de conocer a tus _suegros_ ¿No?-dijo el en tono bromista.

Me aterre ¿Y si su madre pensaba que no era lo suficientemente buena para su hijo? Yo lo creía, así que estaba mas que segura de que su madre lo pensaría igual.

-Relájate Bella, no te van a comer-dijo el.

-No lo se-dije yo.

-Por favor-dijo asiendo un puchero.

-Esta bien-me quede en blanco-No tengo ropa para dormir, ni tampoco tengo ropa para mañana… creo que…-no me dejo continuar.

-Te prestare algo para dormir hoy, y mañana vamos por ropa para ti-dijo el como si fuera lo mas sencillo.

Me acomodo en un cuarto justo alado de la de él, me dio una camisa Blanca y unos short suyos, mientras yo me cambiaba él fue a ver como estaba su hermano, una ves que tuve puesta mi "pijama" pude notar que tenia su olor impregnada.

-Tock tock-dijo el entrando a la habitación, yo solo pude reír.

-Apuesto a que me veo ridícula-le dije mientras el me abrazaba.

-Claro que no-nos sentamos en la cama.-te Vez hermosísimas creo que te queda mejor mi ropa que a mi-dijo el dándome besos.

No se en que momento se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos solo recuerdo haber abrazado mas fuerte a Edward y decirle "No te Vayas"

**El capitulo ah terminado**

**Lo lamento el haberme tardado… Eh estado entre libros de texto y la escuela… Mi examen de admisión es el 9 de junio y eh estado muy preocupada así que no eh tenido demasiado tiempo para escribir pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo de hoy y espero que por favor me entiendan.**

***-*Contestando Reviews*-***

**Angie Masen ¿Quién crees que gane de los dos pretendientes? Jajaja **

**Nessie Cullen Jazz lamento haber tardado tanto **

**Robmy Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste**

**Marii-Cullen-12 ok creo que ah estas alturas debería estar muy muerta jaja Lamento no haberme pasado antes a tu historia, pero es que no me gusta leer tragedy, soy mas de las que leen el Felices por siempre :/ DEBES ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO EN TUS HSTORIA O MUERES! Gracias :$ Espero que Te guste el cap.**

** Christensen Lose yo lo estuve esperando desde el primer capitulo jaja, Y sobre Edward y Tony… Veamos quien gana jaja **

**Lukiis Cullen Te acepto a Tony, pero Edward es mio tambien asique el es MIO! Debes aceptarlo.**

**Ladyrocker Lamento haber tardado pero aquí esta el cap :)****) espero que te guste **

**\(._.)/****Quejas Dudas y/o Aclaraciones En Reviews \(._.)/**

**. de Duende**

**. de Oso**

***-* Sueñen con Edward**

**Atte:**

**adLCullen*-***


	9. Pesadilla

** .**

Estúpido sol mañanero… Odiaba ser despertada por el estúpido astro Rey, de pronto caí en cuenta de algo, Mi habitación no tenia ventana por lo tanto no podía despertarme el sol…

Me removí entre las sabanas, en cuanto sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, recordé Todo lo pasado ayer después de haberme escapado de Alice y Rose… Tony… Tony pidiéndome ser su novia… Edward riendo… Canción… Casa de Edward…

Edward…La persona a la que tenia justo a mi lado, Abrí uno de mis ojos para comprobarlo, y si allí se encontraba y perfecto Novio, se veía pacifico justo como aquel día que se durmió en el sillón, solo que esta vez pude notar una sonrisa. Trate de soltarme de su agarre pero no pude, y sin querer lo desperté.

-Tuve una pesadilla-dijo el apenas abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Enserio?-pregunte extrañada pues yo había dormido demasiado bien.

-Si.

-¿Cómo era esa pesadilla?-pregunte intrigada.

-Yo despertaba y tú no estabas aquí.-dijo el abrazándome de la cintura aun en la cama, sonreí ante su contestación.

-Buenos días-dije sonriendo.

-Me encanta despertarme y saber que tu estas aquí.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera darme mi beso de los buenos días, un pequeño nos interrumpió.

-¿Edward por qué Bella duerme contigo?-pregunto Tony, con una capa de Super-Man puesta.

-Por que ella tuvo una pesadilla, y tenia mucho miedo-le mintió con facilidad Edward.

-¿Tenias miedo Bella?-pregunto Tony mirándome fijamente.

-Si-conteste yo en voz baja, me daba un "no sé que" tener que mentirle.

-Yo puedo protegerte Bella… soy un súper Héroe.-dijo enfatizando la capa.

-Súper Héroe ¿quieres desayunar?-pregunto Edward, Tony solo asintió.

-¿Qué desayunaremos?-pregunte yo.

-No lo se-se rasco la cabeza.

-Puedo cocinar yo-le dije sonriendo.

-¿Nada de tierra?-pregunto el.

Yo solo pude reír, haciendo que rieran el y Tony.

Una vez que estuvimos en la cocina empecé a cocinar unos ricos panques.

-Listo-dije señalando en platón lleno de panques.

Tony, cogió uno y lo devoro en minutos. Mientras que Edward aun me miraba con sospecha.

-Edward, relájate-dije sonriendo.

Tomo un panque y lo comió, pude ver en su cara la aprobación. El sonido de la Puerta principal siendo Abierta nos dejo petrificados.

-Hemos vuelto-grito una voz que solo había escuchado una vez… La madre de Edward.

Tony corrió asía el encuentro de su madre y de su padre.

-Hola Hijo, ¿y tu hermano? ¿Te cuido bien?-empezó a preguntar.

-Si mami-dijo con una voz dulce, ya sabia yo de donde la había sacado.-Edward esta en la cocina con Bella.-continuo.

-¿Bella esta aquí?-pregunto Esme.

-¿Me conoce?-pregunte.

-Le conté ligeramente algo de nosotros-dijo encogiéndose de los hombros

-Estoy nerviosa.-conteste.

-No lo estés-me dijo Edward- Es solo mi madre y mi padre, además son adorables.-termino con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a la sala donde estaban sus padres y Tony.

-Hola-le dije con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola Tu debes de ser Bella ¿Cierto?-pregunto Esme.

-Si-dije yo en voz baja, aun estaba nerviosa.

-Oh! Tu eres la Novia de Edward-dijo ella abrazándome.

No tuve tiempo de decir nada y cuando me di cuenta Tony ya esta en su habitación encerrado.

-¿Dije algo malo?-pregunto Ella confusa, soltándome de su abrazo.

-No, Es culpa mía-dije, Me sentía terrible, todo era mi culpa

-Bella, no es tu culpa, es mía.-dijo Edward abrazándome.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el Padre de Edward.

-Puede que Tony este enamorado de Bella-Dijo Edward explicando.-Y puede que Yo lo allá incitado a conquistarla.-torció el gesto.-Ahora que lo pienso se oye mal.

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?-dijo Esme gritando.

** .**

-Puede que Tony este enamorado de Bella Y puede que Yo lo allá incitado a conquistarla.-Ahora que lo ponía así realmente sonaba como una mal hermano.-Ahora que lo pienso se oye mal.-dije en voz alta.

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?-dijo Esme gritando.

-Yo lo lamento-dije con sinceridad.

-Edward, esto es algo delicado, Ve y arregla las cosas con Anthony-dijo mi padre.

Solté a Bella y me fui a la habitación de Tony. Toque varias Veces pero simplemente no abría la puerta. Problemas extremos, Soluciones extremas

Lo único malo era que su habitación estaba en el segundo piso. Escalar por el árbol no fue difícil lo difícil fue cuando intente pararme sobre la rama, difícil mas no imposible.

Cuando estuve adentro pude ver a mi hermano y una sombra.

-Edward ¿Cómo entraste?-me pregunto la dueña de la sombra… un momento ¿Bella?

-Por la ventana-conteste-¿Cómo entraste tu?-pregunte.

-Por la puerta-dijo ella señalando una montón de llaves, me di cuenta de que era el repuesto de todas las llaves de la casa yo solo me sentí aun mas estúpido.

Un pequeño sollozo se escucho en la habitación y entonces fui consiente de mi hermanito hecho un ovillo en su cama. Mi corazón se estrujo.

-Enano-dije con voz baja acercándome a el-Lo lamento yo…

-Tony-dijo Bella interrumpiéndome.-Tú eres muy pequeño para mí…

-La… Edad no… importa-dijo el por primera vez hablando pero con pequeños hipidos, cortando su frase.

-Lo se, pero Tony no preferirías a una niña de tu edad a una vieja como yo ¿Verdad?-dijo Bella.

Pude escuchar la risa de Tony mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-¿Tony?-pregunte, se volteo a verme-¿Estoy perdonado?-pregunte de nuevo.

El solo asintió con la cabeza, lo tome de los hombros y lo abrace, pude sentir sus pequeños brazos corresponderme el abrazo. Una música comenzó a sonar en la habitación, Bella tomo su celular y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Alice?-salió de la habitación.

-Edward ¿Bella tiene una hermana?-pregunto tony como quien no quiere la cosa, yo solo sonreí.

-Si Creo que es de tu Edad-dije sonriendo.

-¿Sabe hacer galletas?-pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Ya superaste a Bella?-dije.

-Creo que solo fue algo pasajero-dijo el sonriendo, yo solo pude reír por su respuesta, Había contestado como todo un adolecente.

Pude ver a Bella regresar sonrojada.

-¿Podríamos ir al dormitorio?-y pude entender el porqué de su sonrojo, aun seguía con mi ropa. Yo asentí mi cabeza y ella se fue al cuarto de huéspedes para poder ponerse su ropa de ayer.

-¿Puedo ir yo?-pregunto Tony.

-Claro enano, pero te tienes que cambiar-dije refiriéndome a su capa. El frunció si cejo y negó.-Esta bien llévate la capa-dije con una sonrisa, El solo comenzó a hacer su baile de victoria. Me fui a mi cuarto y me cambie de ropa dándome una ducha express. Una vez que Bella estuvo lista (pues también se había bañado) Nos dirigimos a la escuela en la compañía de Tony.

El camino fue muy divertido pues tony comenzó a preguntar por la hermana de Bella, Carllie, resulto ser Todo el tema de conversación. Cuando llegamos a estacionamiento nos encontramos con dos pares de ojos enojados… Rosalie y Alice.

-¿Se pude saber como es que de un momento estabas con nosotras en el centro comercial y después apareces al día siguiente con ese?-dijo señalándome Alice con enojo.

-"Ese"-dijo Bella asiendo comillas con las manos-Es mi novio.-continuo mientras se bajaba del carro.

-Hola yo también las quiero-dije con sarcasmo mientras me baja de carro, ellas solo rodaron los ojos.

-Sigo esperando una respuesta-dijo Alice.

-Bueno en mi defensa tengo que decir…

-Quien es esa preciosura-dijo Rosalie mirando a Tony bajando del carro no sin cierto esfuerzo.

-¿Mi hermano?-pregunte.

-¿Es tu hermano?-preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

No me dejaron contestar porque de un segundo a otro estaba junto a mi hermano diciendo lo adorable que se veía con su capa.

-Hola yo soy Alice-dijo presentándose ella.

-Y yo me llamo Rosalie-dijo Rosalie

-Hola Ali-dijo el acortando su nombre-Hola Rose-acorto igual

Solo escuche algo sobre "que tierno" o "ohh!" "que lindo"

-Tenemos que irnos al dormitorio-dijo Bella en mi oído.

-Claro-le conteste girándome y quedando demasiado cerca, mi autocontrol no duro más de 10 segundo porque termine dándole un beso.-Chicas tenemos que ir al dormitorio para que Bella se cambie, ¿podrían cuidar a Tony?-les dije.

-Claro-dijeron ellas emocionadas, Tony me miro con ojos de perrito casi degollado.-Tony, no tardamos, cuando regresemos iremos a comprar helado.-su sonrisa creció.

No tardamos en llegar al Dormitorio, pero lo que se me hiso extraño fue ver a Varias personas en la puerta de esta.

-Oh!-dijo Bella sorprendida.

-¿Los conoces?-pregunte.

-Si, son mi familia-dijo sonriendo.

**._.**

**Ok aquí les dejo un cap ;) espero que les guste.**

**Robmy Me encanta que te gustara espero que te guste el cap**

**Angie Masen creo que si murió T.T**

**Marii-Cullen-12 ok, espero que sea con un final feliz! ._. odio que no puedas actualizar! **

**KutisHN Lose yo tambien amo a Tony 3**

**Ladyrocker creo que ya se entero **

**Dianitta Cullen TE dejo aquí este cap ;) a mi tambien me encata tony **

** Christensen jajaja por dios no pude evitar pensar a Edward en toalla ;)) jaja creo que ya sabemos quien gano ;)**

**Porfis déjenme sus reviews ;B**

**\(._.)/Quejas Dudas y/o Aclaraciones En Reviews \(._.)/**

**Besos de Duende**

**Abrazos de Oso**

***-* Sueñen con Edward**

**Atte:**

**adLCullen*-***


	10. El Termino de una Cancion

**Edward pov.**

-¿Los conoces?-pregunte.

-Si, son mi familia-dijo sonriendo.

Puse mas atención a las personas a medida que nos acercábamos pude notar que habían dos personas adultas y una niña, pude notar el parecido entre ellos y Bella. Mi novia corrió al encuentro de ellos.

-Oh! ¡Están aquí!-dijo Bella abrazando a las dos personas grandes sus padres. Después grito cuando vio a la pequeña por el carillo con que la miraba supuse que era Carllie.-Enana te extrañe mucho.-la tenia atrapada entre sus brazos haciendo su abrazo casi asfixiante.

-Familia les presento a Edward mi novio-dijo Bella una vez que se separo de Carllie.

El Señor Swan solo me miraba con un poco de recelo mientras que la Sra. Swan me veía con un brillo en sus ojos. Un grito me hiso bajar la mirada hasta donde se encontraba Carllie, ella me miraba con cierta emoción eh hiso que bajara a su altura jalando de mi pantalón.

-Tu edes el novio de Bella ¿verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa tipo Colgate, yo asentí con la cabeza-¿Edtonces se dan mutchos besos? ¿También se toman de la mano como mis papis?-pregunto con pura inocencia.

No me dejaron contestar pues Bella cambio el tema, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

-No me malinterpreten amo que estén aquí pero cual es la razón-pregunto Bella.

-Bella, tu abuelita ah estado un poco enferma, tu padre y yo vamos a ir a cuidarla en el hospital de aquí-dijo su madre.

-¿De aquí?¿La tuvieron que trasladar hasta Inglaterra?-pregunto Bella, su mama asintió con la cabeza.-Entonces esta muy grabe.-conjeturo mi novia.

-Si, esta muy grave tu sabes que Carllie la quiere mucho, no queremos que la vea así, Carllie estaba muy ansiosa por verte-dijo La Sra. Swan- Pensábamos que la podrías cuidar mientras nosotros cuidamos a la Abuela.

-No te preocupes me encanta tener a Carllie conmigo.

-Lamento la forma en la que nos conocimos Edward-dijo la Sra. Swan.

-No se preocupe señora.-conteste.

-Oh! Tu acento es tan… Ingles-dijo sorprendida pero con una sonrisa en la cara,-Dime Renne, nos vemos-dijo mirándome.

-Hasta luego Renne. Sr. Swan fue un placer conocerlo-dije mirando al señor Swan.

El solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Charlie Swan-dijo en modo de amenaza Renne.

El solo rodo los ojos.

-¿Porque no me dejas intimidarlo como se debe mujer?-pregunto el.

-Lo vas a espantar y se ve que Bella lo quiere mucho-dijo Renne, hablando como si no estuviéramos enfrente.

-La pregunta aquí es si el también la quiere de la misma manera-dijo Charlie levantando una ceja y mirándome fijamente, entonces comprendí que esperaba una respuesta.

-La quiero mucho Señor.

-Mas te vale muchacho-dijo Charlie-Dime Charlie.

-Charlie nos tenemos que ir, ahora-demando Renne.

-Claro, Hasta luego hija-dijo despidiéndose de Bella.-Cariño nos vamos-le dijo esta vez a Carllie.

-Adiós-dijo Carllie sonriendo y moviendo su manita en forma de despedida.

Los Señores Swan se fueron dejándonos solo en el pasillo.

-Enana ¿Quieres conocer mi cuarto de la escuela?-pregunto Bella.

-¡Si!-dijo La mini Bella de ojos azules.

Entramos al Dormitorio con Carllie mientras yo fui a la pequeña cocina que teníamos, prácticamente el "dormitorio" era como un departamento, tenia dos habitaciones, una pequeña cocina, un baño y una pequeña sala. Trate de hacerle algo comestible a Tony, aprovechando que esta aquí, el pobre debería tener mucha hambre. No sabia si Carllie ya había desayunado pero por si acaso también le prepare uno a ella.

Pude escuchar cundo entraron a la cocina.

-Hola-dijo Carllie animadamente.

-Hola-conteste junto con una sonrisa.-¿Ya has desayunado?-pregunte.

Carllie negó con la cabeza, yo le entregue uno de los sándwich, ella comenzó a comerlo mientras que Bella se acercaba conmigo, no me dijo nada solo me abrazo, le conteste el abrazo como si nunca la volviera abrazar.

-Edward mi abuelita-dijo ella con la voz aguada, como si estuviera conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Estará bien-dije sonriéndole y de paso le robe un beso fugas, eso pareció agradarle ya que pude lograr una sonrisa.

-Bella-dijo la pequeña Carllie, entonces supo porque no quería dejar escapar una lágrima, por el bien de su hermanita. Con ese gesto de fuerza se me hincho el corazón, ¡Cuánto amaba a esa mujer!

-¿Si?-pregunto Bella tratando de aclararse la voz ronca.

-¿Aquí hay parques?-pregunto emocionada, la miniBella de ojos azules como el mar.

-Si quieres podemos llevar a tu mini-Bella al parque junto con Tony-Le susurre a Bella.

-¿Mini yo?

Yo solo reí.

-Oh caya, tu también tienes tu propio clon, por si no lo recuerdas esta abajo junto con las locas esas-dijo ella con un poco de enfado, siempre me había encantado verla enojada era como si tratara de ser un tigre cuando apenas era un tierno y lindo gatito.

Bese su Frente y también su mejilla, acercándome a sus carnosos labios que me llamaban. No pude lograr mi cometido ya que una pequeña personita nos interrumpió, y no hablaba de Carllie.

-¡Oh por dios!-dijo una gritona y entusiasmada Alice a nuestro dormitorio.-También tienes tu propio clon en pequeño-chillo con fuerza viendo a Carllie-¡Rose! ¡Ven a ver esto!

-¿Por qué tanto escandalo?-dijo Rosalie entrando de la mano de Anthony.-aahh! Una mini Bella.

Carllie las veía con ojos asustados, se acomodó detrás de mí, dejándola que mi pierna la tapara.

-La han asustado.-dijo Bella con ceño fruncido.

Tony en cuanto escucho a Bella se fue corriendo hacia ella.

-A veces pienso que te quiere mas a ti que a mi-dije yo refunfuñando.

-Yo también lo pienso-dijo Bella con una sonrisa presumida en su hermosa cara. Yo solo me limite a rodar los ojos.

-Bella, ¿ella es tu clon?-pregunto Tony.

-No, ella es mi hermana, se llama Carllie.

-¿Callie?-pregunto

-No, Carllie-dijo acentuado la r.

-Carrllie-dijo Tony

-Carllie-susurro la pequeña personita que se aferraba a mi pierna.

Tony, voltio a ver a la pequeña otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión se acercó a ella.

-Mi nombre es Anthony-la saludo, Alice y Rose suspiraron un "Que tierno"

-Hola-dijo ella simplemente, se notaba que era muy tímida, me recordaba a Bella.

-Me puedes decir tony-dijo el sonriente.-Yo te puedo llamar Camie, es que te lo juro no puedo decir bien tu nombre-dijo enojándose con el mismo.

-Si, Tony.-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bella se acercó conmigo, abrazándome.

-Jamás la había visto hablar con otro niño tanto tiempo, usualmente ella solo los muerde-dijo Bella sorprendida.

-¿Por qué muerde a los niños?-pregunte contrariado.

-Nadie lo sabe-dijo ella susurrando.

Cuando volvimos a fijar la vista en los pequeños, ellos estaban hablando muy alegremente, se veía que Carllie hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener la platica, mientras que mi hermano no dejaba de hablar.

-No seria Genial que terminaran igual que ustedes-dijo Rosalie con voz soñadora.

-¿Cómo?-preguntamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Enamorados.-contesto Alice

Estábamos en el parque de diversiones con los dos enanos. Era divertido ya que parecía caerle bien a Carllie, y fui el escogido para subirme con ella a muchas de las atracciones del mismo parque, aunque Tony, al parecer se la pasaba disfrutando más junto a Bella.

Después de que llegáramos a casa y de convencer a Bella para que se quedaran a dormir aquí, fuimos a acostar a nuestros "clones" ya que estaban muy cansados. Tuve la idea de practicar la canción con Bella. Llegamos a la sala de música y comencé a tocar la canción el piano, Bella me siguió cantando la canción.

"Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo tocar los colores a mi alrededor  
>Me doy cuenta de repente todo lo que yo pensaba que era imposible está aquí<br>Y mi corazón canta en un mundo tan increíble  
>Y todo se quema mucho más brillante"<p>

Yo continúe cantando mi pedazo de canción

"Quiero (Yo) volar (volar) en esta vida hermosa  
>Creo que estaría bien contigo<br>Quiero volar (volar) en esta vida hermosa  
>Creo que estaría bien contigo, contigo,<br>Contigo, contigo"

Iba a dejar de tocar pero Bella me detuvo.

-Creo que ya tengo otra estrofa.

"Alcance la mano, las luces del norte, los colores rastreo a la derecha a través del cielo  
>Debajo de una canción de cuna, nunca me sentí tan feliz como lo hago aquí<br>Y mi corazón canta en un mundo tan increíble  
>Y todo, luce mucho más brillante"<p>

Seguí la canción

"Quiero (Yo) volar (volar) en esta vida hermosa  
>Creo que estaría bien con usted<br>Quiero volar (volar) en esta vida hermosa  
>Creo que estaría bien contigo, contigo,<br>Contigo, contigo"

-Solo necesitamos un gran final, juntos-dije sonriendo.

"Se establece la noche en el fuego, si queremos  
>Anda con las estrellas y la luna grande<br>Yo muy bien gracias, ¿cómo se hace?  
>Se establece la noche en el fuego, si queremos<br>Anda con las estrellas y la luna grande  
>Los pone a bailar con su lazo"<p>

"Creo que estaría Bien contigo, Contigo."

Nuestra canción termino con el dulce tono del piano.

-Es hermosa-dijo Bella, refiriéndose a lacanción.

-Es buena, pero no se compara contigo-dije yo.**

**Ok tal ves deberían matarme a mi por haberlas hecho esperar, pero no fue en tanto mi culpa si no de mi computadora ya que el Word se me acabo por decirlo de alguna forma, ya que me dieron un año gratis T.T si tengo escrito este capitulo es por que eh estado yendo al ciber pero, no es muy cómodo tener que escribir desde allí.**

**Pero no importa, espero que les guste ;)**

Robmy me encanta que te guste, lo se el plan se vio muy malo

Angie Masen al menos no sufrira por superar a Bella

Yhhfhuj Lose sigo amando a tony

Marii-Cullen-12 Enserio estoy esperando leer tus historias que no has subido capitulo T.T sobre la hitoria que se ocurrio espero pronto leerla Cx soy así aceptame jaja amo el suspenso :B


	11. Decisiónes

Hoy tendríamos que presentar nuestra canción en clase estaba un poco nervioso, sentía que mis músculos se tensaban cada que escuchaba el timbre para cambiar de clase.

-Tranquila amor, todo saldrá bien-dijo Edward abrazándome.

-Es fácil para ti, tú tienes una hermosa voz.

-¿Hermosa?-pregunto con burla.

-Uhum-dije como no queriendo hablar.

-Bella relájate, todo saldrá bien-dijo sonriendo.

-No se si pueda Tengo miedo-admití.

-Yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte siempre.

No se porque pero realmente le creía, Nos iría Bien. Todo iría Bien si tenía al ser más insoportablemente sexy a mi lado, Cosa que tenia.

Trate de no pensar en eso de nuevo, mientras tanto me relaje en los brazos de mi novio.

El ultimo timbre hiso acto de presencia, y con ello mis nervios volvieron. Edward me tomo de ambos lados de mi cara y me beso, puede sentirme mejor, siempre que tenia sus labios sobre los míos me sentían mucho mejor. Era como un antídoto que m calmaba y él lo sabía.

No se como llegamos a la puerta de la clase de música pero estábamos allí, yo aferrada de la mano de Edward y el con una tenue sonrisa. Entramos al salón al parecer nadie tenia nervios, se veían muy confiados, por un momento desee poder tener su seguridad.

Llego el profesor y con ello las presentaciones.

Cada pareja pasaba según el maestro, unos cantaban realmente mal, pero no me atrevía a criticar a esas personas pensando que tal vez yo podría hacerlo peor.

-Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen-pronuncio el profesor nuestros nombres.

Me quede estática,

-Bella es nuestro turno-dijo Edward.

Edward me arrastro asía el frente del salón, se coloco en el asiento del piano eh hiso ademan para que imitara sus acciones, una vez que estuve sentada, y las primeras notas que salieron del piano comenze a cantar…

Me concentre en la cara de Edward, nuestros ojos se conectaron era tan fuerte que no podría haber cambiado el rumbo de mi mirada si hubiera querido. No se si me desafine o simplemente si me equivoque en la letra de la canción yo solo podía fijarme en Edward y pensar en cuanto lo amaba. Y Lo afortunada que era al tenerlo a mi lado.

La canción acabo y todos se quedaron en silencio, pensé que había hecho algo mal para que todos nos estuvieran mirando con cara de sorpresa ¿no?

-Su canción estuvo Bien chicos-dijo el profesor sonriendo, y creo haber escuchado algo como "Al fin algo de talento en esta clase"

Después el maestro continúo con la clase pero yo me sentía contenta conmigo misma. Una vez sentados en nuestros asientos Edward me abrazo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto.

-Como si pudiera a Conquistar el mundo-dije yo con una sonrisa, mi respuesta hiso que el sonriera.

La clase termino y por fin pudimos salir. Una vez reunidos todos nos dirigimos a una gran cafetería para celebrar, me gustaba mi vida aquí, junto a Edward.

2 meses después mi vida seguía igual.

Justo ahora estábamos a medio ciclo escolar, aunque eh de decir que sentía un poco lejos a Edward, eso no me gustaba para nada. Por eso había veces que me causaba mucha tortura tenerlo muy cerca pero sentir que su mente esta en otro lado, tal vez ¿En otra chica?

Me dolía con el alma pero, si era así yo siempre supe que jamás lo merecía. A veces pensaba en tratar de exigirle una respuesta pero después sentía miedo por la respuesta. No quería que en realidad fuera cierto todo lo que mi cabeza me gritaba cuando lo notaba distante, además de que estas "situaciones" aparecían después de un momento realmente mágico… o al menos para mí lo era.

Me encontraba con las chicas en mi dormitorio, Rosalie y Alice estaban hechas un lio, las dos habían caído a las redes del Genial y maravilloso amor.

Lo malo es que ni Emmett ni Jasper, se daban prisa, y ellas están muy preocupadas.

-Tal vez no le gusto mucho ¿Soy tan fea Bella?-pregunto Alice.

-Claro que no-lo negué.

-Entonces por que llevamos más de 10 citas y aun así…

-Nada-continuo Rosalie.

-Chicas relájense, tal vez quieren asegurarse de que sean sus chicas ideales-dije tratando de que no perdieran la esperanza.

-¿Qué tenemos de malo para no parecer sus chicas ideales?-pregunto Rosalie, ellas simplemente le veían lo malo a todo.

-Chicas, No es eso, yo tan solo…-me quede sin palabras, ¿Seria yo la chica ideal para Edward? Tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de que yo no era esa chica que el estaba buscando, por eso era su distanciamiento, los momentos ya no eran mágicos para el y por eso cambiaba cuando yo pensaba que era un momento para recordar y el se sentía tan solo atado a mi, para no lastimarme…

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Alice al notar que no les había contestado, y me había perdido en mis conclusiones.

-¿Qué es lo que me hace suponer que soy la chica ideal para Edward?-pregunte.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Rosalie-¿Desde cuando dudas del amor de Edward?

-Desde que comenzó a distanciarse.-dije con la voz ahogada.

-¿Desde cuando sucede eso?-continuo Alice.

-Hace algunas semanas, se pone muy triste después de que vivimos algo realmente bonito, o cuando le digo Te amo, simplemente él se cambia de actitud y eso me hace pensar que tal vez yo no soy su "Chica especial", lo que me asusta mas es que Yo sé que el si es mi Chico "Especial"-dije con voz ahogada.

-Bella, solo son imaginaciones tuyas-dijo Rosalie, Alice asintió con la cabeza.

-Jamás has visto como te mira ¿Verdad?-pregunto esta ultima.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Te ve, como si fueras la única chica en el mundo, en sus ojos se nota el amor que desprende solo para ti, también se nota que podría recibir una o millones de Balas solo para protegerte. Él te ama.

-No lo se, su comportamiento es extraño.

-Bella, Todos los hombres son extraños.

-Tal vez solo exagero las cosas-dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que exageras?-pregunto Edward

-Nada-dije sonriendo en cuanto lo vi. Traía unos Jeans negros junto con una playera azul, y su pelo se veía Seximente despeinado. Llego hasta el lugar en donde estaba sentada y me dio un ligero Beso en los labios. Trate de alargar el beso pero él se separo y sonrió con suficiencia y se rio entre dientes. Yo solo pude levantar una ceja, retándolo a que continuara burlándose de mi, Ya lo castigaría yo…

El pudo notar mis pensamientos por que en seguida continúo el Beso, este duro mas sus cálidos y sabrosos labios se sentían tan Bien.

-Te amo-dijo sonriendo el.

Hace mucho que no escuchaba esas palabras salir de su boca, que solo pude darle una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Al igual que yo.

* * *

><p>Mi tiempo aquí en Londres se estaba acabando, faltaba solo un semestre para tener que regresar a mi <em>casa<em> Yo no quería regresar mi lugar estaba aquí con Edward y mis amigos.

Rosalie y Emmett Al fin al igual que Alice y Jasper, pudieron conseguir su _final Feliz_, me alegraba tanto por ellos. Las cosas con Edward iban mal, no tenía tiempo para mí, sabía que tenía una vida aparte de mí, pero yo también quería tener un poco de su atención. Siempre estaba de mal humor, ya ni siquiera me decía aquellas dulces palabras de antes. Yo había pensado que era tan solo una etapa y que podríamos superarla pero él se ponía de mal humor (aun mas) si yo quería tocar el tema. Hace demasiado tiempo que no salíamos, ni nos abrazábamos, ni hablar de los Besos. Realmente mi única oportunidad de estar con él era cuando desayunábamos en nuestro dormitorio, o cuando lo veía de lejos por el campus.

Mis lágrimas traicioneras no se hicieron esperar, ya no podía mas. Sonó el teléfono, tuve la esperanza de que fuera Edward, pero no fue así.

-¿Isabella Swan?-pregunto una voz.

-Soy yo.

-Genial, Queremos que vengas a la dirección es sobre tu estadía aquí en el campus.

Me asuste, ¿Había bajado mis calificaciones? ¿Me regresarían tan pronto? ¿Y Edward? ¿Me extrañaría?

-¿Hay algún problema?-pregunte.

-Preferiría Hablarlo personalmente.

-Esta Bien. ¿A que hora puedo ir?

-Cuanto antes mejor-aseguro la voz.

-Bien, ¿Podrían recibirme justo ahora?

-Perfecto, la esperamos en 15 minutos.-después escuche que había colgado.

Tome mi Celular, mi cartera, mis llaves y una chaqueta.

Camine hasta la oficina que tenia el letrero de "Oficina" antes de poder llegar a la puerta una mano me tomo del brazo, sentí la corriente eléctrica casi perdida de la mano de Edward.

-Hola-sonreí al verlo, el tenia puesta una cara de seriedad.

-Necesitamos Hablar-continuo el.

-Claro, solo que en dirección me han hablado y me están esperando y yo…-No dejo que terminara.

-Ahora-demando con voz fría.

-Claro-dije con miedo y creo que me tembló la voz, aun con su mano en mi Brazo me jalo asía unas bancas cerca de la dirección.- ¿Bien?-pregunte.

-Creo que deberíamos terminar-cuando lo dijo así sin titubear o sin que se le pasara una sola emoción a sus ojos y a su cara, pude ver que jamás signifique algo para el, me estaba dejando y hablaba como si hablara del clima.

-Yo… Bien-es todo lo que dije, no podía decir otra cosa coherente. Siempre supe que jamás sería una buena pareja para el, yo lo sabia, las personas lo sabían y ahora el también se daba cuenta.

Claro que yo no era de ese tipo de chicas que piensa que es lo que había hecho mal para que la relación terminara, tampoco iba a pedirle una explicación, él tendría demasiados motivos, y realmente no creí poder aguantar eso también. Me prometí jamás llorar por un Hombre que no fuera mi padre. Pero al parecer mis ojos no estaban de acuerdo antes de humillarme comencé a caminar.

-¿Es todo lo que dirás?-pregunto Edward.

-Si has tomado esa decisión no puedo hacer mas para hacerte cambiar de opinión-dije dándole un sonrisa pero creo que fue una sonrisa con mi tristeza impresa.- Espero que algún día encuentres a una chica especial Edward, espero que seas Feliz-lo dije con todo mi corazón, el que no me amara no significaba que yo no lo hiciera y si él era Feliz creo que podría alcanzar mi felicidad yo también a través de la suya.-Aun podemos ser amigos ¿No?-pregunte.

-No estoy seguro de querer serlo-lo dijo en un susurro.

Comencé de nuevo mi marcha o más bien mí huida, pero su mano me lo impedía.

-Bella yo…-vi en su cara de sufrimiento, dolor.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo seré feliz si tú lo eres, si al menos no fuiste Feliz conmigo espero que al menos encuentres esa Felicidad en otra persona.-dije, aun tenia su agarre en mi mano.-Tan solo no lo pongas más difícil. Te amo.-lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro, al menos quería decirlo una vez mas.

Su mano aflojo el agarre de mi brazo.

Ahora sin ningún impedimento me dirigí a la dirección.

Cuando entre me encontré con una señora regordeta con el pelo rojo y unos lentes detrás de un escritorio.

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan, se supone que tengo…

-Claro pasa- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Pase asía una oficina. Entre y me encontré con la una señora supuse que era la directora o algo parecido.

-Hola, Buenas Tardes-dije con una sonrisa.

-Buenas Tardes Isabella, toma asiento-continuo una vez que estuve sentada enfrente de ella.- Yo me encargo de administrar las Becas e intercambios de Estudiantes, Tengo entendido que tu estas aquí de intercambio ¿Cierto?-pregunto.

-Si-conteste, tal vez sería algo malo, este definitivamente no era mi día.

-Bueno estas a un semestre de que este intercambio se acabe-yo asentí con la cabeza.- O tal vez no.

Me confundí.

-¿Cómo? Yo pensé que…-No me dejo terminar.

-El estado te esta ofreciendo una Beca para que puedas estudiar la universidad aquí.-me dejo sorprendida.- tus calificaciones son impecables, y bueno pensamos que te deberíamos dar también una buena oportunidad para estudiar aquí en Londres ¿Qué te parece?

Estaba en shock todavía. Yo estudia aquí… ¿La universidad?

-Yo… no lo se… Tengo que hablar con Mis padres y yo…

-No te preocupes, Tienes todo este semestre para analizar la situación. Bien eso es Todo.

-Gracias.-dije con una sonrisa amable.

Salí de la oficina con aun confundida. No sabía si este día era uno bueno o uno malo.

Por un lado Podría ser uno bueno por el ofrecimiento de la beca.

Por otro, Edward me había dejado Botada y no sabía si en realidad quería la Beca, después de todo él vivía Aquí. Tal vez si ponía tierra de por medió este estúpido agujero en mi pecho, Pero sabía que no importaba la cantidad de kilómetros que pusiera de por medió entre Edward y yo, pues mi corazón se había desgarrado desde el momento en el que corto cualquier tipo de conexión conmigo.

Me senté en la Banca en donde me había estado pocos minutos antes. Solo me quede allí quieta, sin moverme, solo observando. Mi celular sonó. Pensé en no contestar, pero realmente eso no arreglaría el dolor de mi pecho… de mi corazón roto.

-Hola-hable.

-Hola-escuche su voz, me sorprendí pero una sonrisa formo parte de mi… Carllie.

-Hola, peque ¿Cómo estas?

Comenzó una plática gran con mi hermana menor, cuanto la extrañaba, en un momento de la conversación Carllie comenzó a preguntar sobre cuando regresaría.

-No lo se aun-dije en voz baja.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto- Ya falta poco para que Vengas ¿Verdad? Hermanita te extraño mucho.-dijo Carllie.-Por favor no Tardes.

-No tardare Carllie lo prometo, ya nada me mantiene aquí.

Entonces supe que había tomado mi decisión.

El rechazar esa Beca era más que un Hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward pov.<strong>

Me dolía estar tan ajeno a Bella, pero no podía evitarlo, a ella le faltaba un semestre aquí y después se iría, primero me convencí de que lo mantendríamos en control, que nuestra relación se haría más fuerte con el tiempo, y que volveríamos a estar juntos. Pero estos meses ya no me dejaban en paz esos malditos pensamientos, ella se iría y yo estaría desolado sin ella. Me obligue a mi mismo pensar que tal vez si la dejaba ahora no sufriría después… cuando ella se fuera.

La primera vez que lo trate supe que ella sufría pero aun así no me aleje del todo, por que en el fondo sabía que me equivocaba. Pero ahora le tenía pavor que ella se fuera, sin embargo estaba decidido a hacerlo, No quería demostrar mi debilidad ante una mujer de nuevo.

Había estado pensando como lo haría, pero cada vez que lo intentaba me arrepentía pues no quería vivir sin ella. Sin embargo sabía que me tendría que acostumbrar a vivir ahora sin ella.

Estaba en una de las bancas muy cerca de dirección de la escuela, y pude verla, hace mucho que no veía una sonrisa que no fuera mentira en su cara. Eso me causaba más dolor. Ya no quería Sufrir mas, una fuerza en mi interior me hizo levantarme de mi lugar y tomarla del Brazo, en ese momento puse una mascara de seriedad no quería que ella notara el dolor que esto me causaba.

-Hola-Dijo con una sonrisa, que pude ver tenia un poco de Felicidad

-Necesitamos Hablar-Era lo único que podía decir, pues mi cabeza estaba preparando el guion para decir mi mentira más grande hasta ahora, que no la quería y que tendríamos que dejarlo hasta aquí.

-Claro, solo que en dirección me han hablado y me están esperando y yo…

-Ahora-no deje que terminara, si no lo hacia justo en este momento mi fuerza de voluntad se iría a un caño. Mi voz sonó Fría

-Claro-dijo con miedo mientras que su voz tembló, Me tenía miedo, eso hizo que casi me golpeara. Aun con mi mano en su Brazo la jale asía la banca en la que me encontraba hace poco.- ¿Bien?-pregunto.

-Creo que deberíamos terminar-Lo dije directo y me felicite internamente en que la voz me sonara segura y con decisión, su cara se contrajo de dolor, algunas lagrimas quisieron salir de su ojo, pero la conocía demasiado bien para saber que jamás dejaría que yo la viera llorar.

-Yo… Bien-Fue lo único que dijo.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar, pero yo no podía dejarla ir así.

-¿Es todo lo que dirás?-pregunte

-Si has tomado esa decisión no puedo hacer mas para hacerte cambiar de opinión-dijo con una sonrisa triste.- Espero que algún día encuentres a una chica especial Edward, espero que seas Feliz-Cuando dijo eso realmente pude ver lo que ella pensaba, que yo jamás la quise, ella se tenia en un concepto muy bajo, jamás se dio cuenta de que ella era a la única que yo le podría decir un Te amo.-Aun podemos ser amigos ¿No?-Cuando lo dijo yo me contraje por dentro, no quería ser solo un amigo para ella pero esta era la decisión que yo había tomado, una decisión de la cual me arrepentiría por siempre.

-No estoy seguro de querer serlo-lo dije en un susurro.

Comenzó a caminar pero nuevamente no la pude dejar ir.

-Bella yo…-Mi mascara se quebró para dejar ver mi cara de sufrimiento.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo seré feliz si tú lo eres, si al menos no fuiste Feliz conmigo espero que al menos encuentres esa Felicidad en otra persona.-dijo, con tranquilidad y me asombre de lo mucho que me amaba para poder decir esas palabras.-Tan solo no lo pongas más difícil. Te amo.-lo último lo dijo en un susurro, eso fue lo que me hizo soltarla del brazo, Justo cuando se fue, y pude escuchar mi corazón romperse me vi como un completo Estúpido.

Yo la amaría por siempre. Nada cambiaria mi opinión, era un gran estúpido.

**Lamento haber tardado antes, tuve un gran lapsus de secamiento de cabeza o algo parecido u.u Pero eh vuelto y las quise recomenzar con este gran capitulo ;) espero que lo disfruten ;) **

**Igual quiero avisar a las que no se han dado cuenta tengo otra historia que se llama **

"**Lo que mis ojos no vieron"**

Te agradesco que leas mis historia y bueno gracias por salir a la luz con el review C;

Robmy Lo se crei que seria bueno que esos dos tuvieran un capitulo ;)

Viviana Gracias ;)

ISACOBO Lamento haber Tardado Mucho.

carocomepanqueques Igual lo lameto Pero espero que les guste el cap.

**Que sueñen con Edward**

**Besos de duende y abrazos de oso!**

**Atte:**

**adLcullen**


	12. Confusiones

Hace mucho que no sentía salir de mí una verdadera sonrisa, sabia que esto era mi culpa y que yo lo había causado todo. Le había prácticamente rogado a la directora un cambio de compañera, pues no podía soportar tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos de mí. Me habían concedido el cambio y ahora tenía como compañera a Tanya, era insoportable y lo peor de todo es que ella pensaba que yo realmente quería tener "algo" con ella incluso le había dicho a todos en la escuela que yo le había rogado a la directora para poder tenerla de compañera. Había pasado un mes desde eso, ahora estábamos a unas cuantas semanas de que se acabara el semestre. Y yo no podía hacer más que extrañarla más… a mi Bella. Pero estaba equivocado, ya no era más Mi Bella, por que yo lo había decidido así.

-Hola Eddie.-dijo Emmett sonriendo, traía de la mano a Rosalie, realmente me agradaba que ellos por fin tuvieran su final Feliz como siempre lo llamaba Bella.

-No me digas…-dije, pero no tenia ánimos de Pelear.-Sabes has lo que quieras.

El me miro sorprendido, una de mis reglas generales era pelear con el sobre eso, pero ya que había roto mi corazón ¿Por qué no un par de reglas también?

-¿Te sientes Bien?-pregunto.

-No me siento bien-Es todo lo que dije.

No pudieron decir nada mas ya que llego Tanya, me abrazo de la nada. Estaba algo sorprendido.

-Bella tenia Razón-dijo una Rosalie susurrante.

-¿Razón de que?-pregunte.

-Bella no es tu chica ideal.

Eso me puso mal, ¿Ella realmente pensaba que no había significado nada para mi?.

-Te equivocas-respondí.

-¿Cómo podría estar equivocada cuando tu estas aquí mientras la abrazas?-dijo refiriéndose a Tanya.

-Yo no la estoy abrazando-respondí algo enojado.

-Pero tampoco Haces nada para evitarlo-grito Rosalie.

Se fue hecha una furia, y Emmett estaba indeciso entre ir tras ella o no. El y jasper eran las únicas personas que sabían mis motivos para haber dejado a Bella, ellos no me apoyaban en esa decisión pero aun así, allí estaban para ayudarme.

-Ve con ella Emmett.

El solo me sonrió y fue tras Rosalie.

-Tanya ¿Podrías soltarme?-dije caballerosamente.

-No lo se Eddie…

-Tanya ahora-dije gritándole, realmente me había sacado de mis casillas.

Me fui por donde hace un momento habían desaparecido Rosalie y Emmett.

Los encontré hablando, no se porque pero me escondí.

-Rose, no tenemos por qué molestarnos con Edward-dijo la voz de Emmett.

-¿! Como no quieres que me moleste con el cuando mi mejor amiga esta por irse del continente por ese idiota !?-Grito encolerizada Rosalie.

-Ella se tenía que ir en algún momento, todos sabíamos que era una estudiante de intercambio amor…

Rosalie no lo dejo terminar.

-Le dieron una Beca para que pudiera estudiar la universidad aquí, pero ella no la quiso, por que no quería estar en el mismo país de la persona que ella ama.

-¿Le dieron una Beca? ¿Porque no se lo dijo a Edward?

-¿Por qué? Oh! Tal vez tenga que ver con que ese imbécil le dijo que no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con ella o por que la esta evitando y se cambio de dormitorio… no lo se TAL VEZ sea eso.-grito exasperada Rosalie.

¿Le habían dado una beca? Mi ojos se hicieron aguados, había arruinado todo lo bueno que me había dado la vida aparte de mi familia. Mi corazón comenzó a doler.

-Tal vez podríamos solucionar esto.-continuo Emmett.

-Es demasiado tarde-dijo Rosalie.-Ella esta en un aeropuerto justo ahora.

¡¿QUE?!

-Después de que Tanya pasó por allí diciendo que Edward y ella eran novios, Bella no quería interferir en su Felicidad, adelanto todos sus exámenes finales y arreglo sus papeles.

-Carajo Edward no esta enamorado de Tanya.

-Lo mismo pensamos, pero después de que él se mudo con ella…

Lo había jodido todo, de eso estaba seguro.

-_Se fue_-fue todo lo que pude decir.

No me di cuenta de cuando es que llegue al suelo o cuando es que Emmett estaba enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí?-pregunto con enojo.

-Lo lamento yo no quería escuchar tu conversación con Rosalie es solo que…

Me interrumpió.

-No me refiero a eso-lo mire extrañado.-Me refiero a que haces aquí cuando deberías estar en el aeropuerto deteniendo a una Castaña llegar a Forks.

-Emmett, ya la perdí…

-Lo harás si sigues sentado aquí.

Tenía razón.

Me levante rápido y corrí hasta donde estaba mi volvo, solo había un aeropuerto así que me ahorro bastante tiempo, conduje como un verdadero loco, y la verdad no me importaba las infracciones que podría llegar a tener lo único que realmente me importaba era poder tener a mi Bella de nuevo junto a mi. Al llegar no sabia en donde la tendría que buscar había demasiadas entradas y que decir de la gente, tendría que encontrar una entrada que llevara a los Estados Unidos, fui hacia donde estaban las ventas de los boletos habían demasiadas personas en fila. Me dirigi al principio de la fila.

-Disculpa solo quiero preguntar algo-le dije a la señora que estaban atendiendo.

-No te preocupes Guapo, adelante-eso si que no lo esperaba.

-Amm, Gracias,-dije confundido- Disculpe cual es la entrada para el Vuelo así Los estados Unidos.

-¿Sabe el destino de este avión?

-Seattle.

Tenia entendido que no había avión que llegara a Forks, primero tenia que llegar a Seattle después a una avioneta a Port Angeles y luego en carro para poder llegar a ese pequeño pueblito.

-Claro esta en la puerta numero 10.

-Gracias.

En cuanto lo dije Salí corriendo asía allá, tenía que encontrarla, corrí como nunca hasta poder llegar a la entrada numero 10.

La entrada estaba vacía, y con la puerta cerrada… Había llegado tarde.

Por mis estúpidas decisiones la había perdido, a mi Bella. Quería tenerla conmigo y decirle que había sido un completo estúpido, simplemente quería que ella estuviera a mi lado, pero eso no se podía, por que en primer lugar yo la había Alejado de mi haciéndole creer que no la quería mas, y en segundo lugar por que ya no estaba mas aquí para poder recuperarla, y tercera aquí estábamos a semanas de enfrentarnos a los temibles exámenes finales de todas la materias.

Como me habría encantado poder tener a mi Bella junto a mí, pero ya no era posible.

**Bella pov.**

Mis sentimientos estaban confusos, al fin había regresado con mi familia cosa que me alegraba, pero había algo en mi corazón algo, que tenia Nombre y Apellido, algo que me hacia retorcerme de dolor, algo que amo y por desgracia el a mi no. Edward Cullen, seguía presente en mi mente. Mi madre se sorprendió al verme llegar, al igual que mi padre no me esperaban dentro de unos meses mas, aunque según mi madre, ella había estado muy segura de no verme regresar, claro, ella había visto mi "relación" con Edward y podría haber jurado con su alma, que me quedaría junto con el, pero después de contarle los hechos, pensó que había adoptado la mejor solución y haber puesto tierra de por Medio, aun que claro no estaba nada Feliz de verme huir de un país con el cual yo había soñado técnicamente toda mi vida. Carllie por otra parte estaba feliz de tenerme aquí, esta pequeña no hacia otra cosa mas que animarme, recuerdo que lo único que podía mantener de pie tras la ruptura con Edward era esta pequeña. Todos los días tenía la necesidad de hablar con ella.

Aunque claro, eso no me dejaba inmune cunado veía o escuchaba algo acerca de Tanya y Edward. Me sentía Feliz por Edward claro esta pero tampoco era una masoquista, no me gustaba pasar enfrente de ellos, por que cada vez que lo hacía Tanya comenzaba su juego, comenzaba haciéndole cariños a Edward, lo que mas me mataba era que el no hacía nada para interponerse, estoy segura de que al menos estará feliz sin mi.

Justo ahora estaba pensando en estudiar en la universidad de Seattle, tendría cerca a mi familia y un lugar en donde dormir, por lo que podría ahorrar dinero en vez de comprar un departamento, quería independizarme claro, pero en esta etapa, lo ultimo que quería era estar sola y sin el apoyo que me daba mi familia.

Me di cuenta de que desde mi regreso a Forks no les había hablado a mis amigas, Rose y Alice, ellas me apoyaron en todo este proceso y yo simplemente las deje tan solas estos días, también pienso que seria bueno hablar con los chicos, aunque de algo estaba segura, no estaba preparada para hablar con Edward, aun que Bien no creo que él quiera hablar conmigo, digo ni siquiera tengo la excusa de poder llamarlo amigo.

Tome mi celular, y comencé a marcar el numero de Alice, tal vez este en con Rosalie.

-Hola-dijo Alice con voz de sueño, quise golpearme había olvidado por completo el cambio de horario.

-Hola Alice, lamento la hora simplemente olvide el cambio de horario y yo, bueno…

-¡Oh dios, Bella! No importa sabes que tu puedes llamar a la hora que sea, espera un momento agregare a Rosalie.

Escuche un par de sonidos y después una voz adormilada, justo como la de Alice hace un par de minutos.

-Alice ¿Por qué carajos se te ocurre llamar a esta hora?-dijo Rosalie Cabreada.

-Lo lamento mi Culpa-dije Yo.

Pude escuchar un Grito.

-¡Oh Dios!

-Wow! Eres la segunda persona que me confunde con Dios-dije en broma, pude escuchar sus Risas.

-¿Por qué no nos llamaste antes?-pregunto Alice.

-Lo lamento chiscas, pero eh estado con la cabeza en otro mundo, estoy viendo lo de las universidades de Seattle, y bueno, ninguna me termina de convencer.

-Ese problema esta resuelto,! todavía tienes oportunidad de retractarte y venir a la universidad de acá!-dijo Rosalie Esperanzada

-Lo lamento chicas esa opción ya esta cerrada, pienso que estar aquí en mi pueblo es mejor, deberían venir esto es hermoso, el bosque sigue siendo el mismo, y bueno si no les molesta la lluvia, me encantaría poder tenerlas aquí conmigo.

-¿Es enserio?-pregunto Alice emocionada- ¡Esto es perfecto! Yo voy.

-igual Yo-dijo Rosalie-Tengo algunos impermeables nuevos que eh estado esperando usar por lo que parece décadas.

Después de eso comenzó una plática, me alegraba que ninguna de ellas tocara el tema de Edward.

Pero una parte de mi quería saber como estaba el.

-Chicas… como esta El.

-amm, de hecho no lo sabemos, unos días después de que te fueras no lo eh visto, lo único que se de el es por los chicos, aunque bueno ellos piensan que no esta Bien.-Dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué lo tiene tan mal?-pregunte, sabía que no tenia derecho de preocuparme pues no era nada mío, pero no lo podía evitar lo seguía amando.

-No lo sabemos, los chicos no han querido hablar del tema. Ademas de que le retiramos la palabra después de que te fusite.

-¿Por qué? Chicas no debieron hacer eso, Tal ves ahora necesite un par de amigos por lo que me cuentan debe tener un problema Tal vez se peleo con Tanya-sugerí.

-Es probable, ya no viven en el mismo dormitorio.-continuo Rose.

-Espero que se arreglen sus problemas-dije con un suspiro.

-¿Estas loca?-pregunto Rosalie.

-No, simplemente Le amo demasiado como para desear su felicidad.

-Edward Fue un idiota, al no ver lo que tenia contigo.

-Chicas lo lamento tengo que irme, entonces las espero aquí en navidad, Me saludan a los chicos.

-¿A todos?-sabía más bien que se referían a Edward.

-Claro a Todos-después me arrepentí, en verdad no creía que le interesaran mis saludos, no éramos ¡ni amigos! Pero fue demasiado tarde ya que escuche el sonido del teléfono.

Después de haber colgado me volví a sentir sola, y eso era una sensación que no me gustaba.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando me sentía sola me iba de paseo por el bosque, esto en verdad me resultaba fascinante, jamás le había tenido miedo al bosque ni mucho menos de perderme creo que era por lo mucho que me había acostumbrado a estar entre estos arboles, supongo que a eso te acostumbras cuando el bosque esta a unos cuantos pasos de tu casa. Deje mi celular en la mesita de noche, no quería que hubiera algún tipo de molestias en mi paseo, después de mucho tiempo iría a mi prado.

Mi prado era un lugar realmente tranquilo que se hallaba en la mitad del bosque, era realmente pacifico y perfecto para ponerme a pensar.

Baje y pude encontrarme con mi madre en la cocina junto con Carllie tratando de ayudarle a cocinar y mi padre mirando la escena divertido. Me dirigí hacia ellos.

-Saldré un rato-dije tranquila.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto mi padre.

-Al bosque.

-Bella sabes perfectamente que…

-Sé que no debo alejarme mucho además llevo mi celular-mentí.

-Bien, pero no te demores mucho, parece que habrá lluvia esta noche-dijo mi madre.

-Claro-fue lo único que podía decir.

Salí de mi casa y comencé a caminar a la entrada del bosque.

Caminar era lo único que se me ocurría para despejar mi mente en estos momentos, estaba demasiado concentrada pensando en el rumbo que tomaría mi vida desde este instante, digo no quería seguir estando como un zombie, además de que bueno sabía que no podría amar a otra persona que no fuera Edward por lo que me alejaría por un tiempo de las relaciones, sobre lo académico estaba segura de que lo mejor era Inglaterra aunque sabía que Edward vivía en ese mismo país por lo cual quedaba descartado mi plan de olvidar y seguir adelante.

Note como de un momento a otro el cielo se obscureció dándole paso a una terrible tormenta. Me habían advertido de un lluvia claro, pero esto era un tormenta, cuando me di vuelta para regresar a mi hogar, solo pude ver arboles y arboles, no podía ver nada debido a la lluvia, mi pánico comenzó a aparecer. Trate de caminar derecho, que yo recordara no había dado vueltas… o eso creía.

Mi desesperación estaba al borde, estaba pérdida y sola en un bosque justo en plena tormenta, no traía mi celular conmigo, no recordaba donde era la salida o entrada de este maldito bosque.

Simplemente estaba aterrada.

**Tal vez no me perdonen pero aquí les dejo un capitulo largo C: y en mi otra historia también actualizaré.**


	13. Inglaterra-Seattle

**Bella pov.**

Simplemente estaba aterrada.

Trate de caminar hacia el frente ya que era lo único que podría divisar entre la profundidad del bosque. Pero no había nada.

Mis piernas me dolían y solo quería poder descansar. Me deje caer en uno de los arboles más cercanos que alcanzaba a taparme de la lluvia. Recargue mi cabeza en el árbol pensando en que había sido una imprudencia de mi parte haber salido sin mí celular, solo por querer estar sola y como si hubiera una posibilidad de que Dios me hubiera escuchado y me dio lo que yo exactamente pedía, estar sola. Aunque la verdad es que no creo que hubiera una diferencia porque aquí dentro del bosque muy difícilmente se encontraba señal.

El frío se ponía cada vez más insoportable, tenía mucho sueño, pero mientras más luchaba por no cerrar mis ojos, estos se cerraban con más fuerza. Estaba tan exhausta que al fin me deje rendir, lo último que pensé fue "Al demonio con esto, tengo sueño"

En cuanto cerré mis ojos la obscuridad me absorbió por completo, se sentía casi como nadar, solo que no necesitaba hacer ningún esfuerzo en absoluto. No podía ver nada ni sentir nada, tan solo sabía que hacia demasiado frío, pero era fácil de ignorar. Mi mente nado por unos minutos más, aunque bien no podía verificar si habían sido minutos u horas, tal vez quizás días. Después de eso ya no era consiente de nada.

**Edward pov.**

Sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho, o bien la sentía con más firmeza, ya que esa opresión en el pecho se había afianzado en mí desde que Bella ya no estaba aquí.

Mi Bella, cada vez que la recordaba mi corazón se oprimía aún más, no soportaba saber que por una estupidez mía ya no la tenía conmigo, eso sin duda era la peor parte de todo esto. Mi vida no era igual, desde hace unos días atrás había terminado todos los exámenes finales dejando a mi mente con más espacio del necesario, todos y cada uno de mis días los pasaba pensando en los "Quizás" Si _quizás_ no me hubiera precipitado a pensar en un Fin, Si q_uizás_ hubiera hablado con ella sobre las dudas que tenía con respecto a su partida, Si _quizás_ no hubiera actuado como un idiota con ella al sepárame de su lado, Si _quizás _ella no pensara que yo no la amaba, Si _quizás _la hubiera alcanzado en el aeropuerto, Si _quizás _ella estuviera aquí, entonces tal vez las cosas serían diferentes para nosotros.

Deje de salir con mis amigos, o lo que me quedaba de ellos, Alice y Rosalie me habían retirado la palabra desde el día en que ella se fue, me lo merecía por completo después de todo yo era la causa de que Bella se hubiera ido, y con los chicos… Ellos me recordaban tanto a Bella, cuando salíamos todos al cine o simplemente a pasear. Era duro castigar a mis amigos por un error mío pero no podía soportarlo verlos muy seguido, ya que era cansado mantener una sonrisa cuando era lo último que quería hacer.

Tome mi celular de nuevo con el mismo pensamiento de llamar a Bella en mente pero había algo que me lo impedía, más bien eran las dudas de si ella me contestaría o si acaso habría cambiado su número eso último casi me mata, al tener su número en mi agenda me daba la impresión de tener al menos una pequeña conexión con su vida, vida de la cual yo estúpidamente me había alejado. En un momento de adrenalina presione el botón de llamar, una parte de mí mente se arrepentía y me aconsejaba colgar y la otra parte me decía que con solo escuchar su voz yo sería Feliz, y sin darme opción realice una pequeña decisión, si yo notaba su voz feliz me alejaría de ella permanentemente y si por otra parte ella no se notaba feliz yo iría a buscarla y rogaría por su perdón, esperaba que al menos ella me contestara.

Los sonidos de la marcación eran pausados, y cada segundo que pasaba me hacían pensar que no me contestaría, justo cuando estaba perdiendo mi esperanza una voz me respondió.

-¿Hola?-pregunto la voz de Renne, podía notar algunos matices en su voz como miedo, esperanza y tristeza.

-¿Renne?-conteste, no entendía bien por qué ella contestaba el celular de Bella.

-¿Edward?-pude notar que su voz agrego un nuevo matiz, sorpresa.

-Sí, soy yo, de hecho tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con Bella… ¿Ella se encuentra allí?-pregunte muy nervioso.

-No, ella fue al bosque desde hace un rato, ¡oh por dios! Estoy tan preocupada, afuera está lloviendo a cantaros (*) dijo que tan solo daría un pequeño paseo y que llevaría su celular, pero no ha regresado, ¡Jamás debí haberla dejado ir!...

-Tranquila Renne, debe haber una manera de encontrarla, ¿han intentado buscarla en el bosque?-sugerí pero con el nudo en mi corazón volviéndose más grande a cada respiración, mi Bella estaba sola en un solo y tenebroso bosque mientras llovía y por lo que escuchaba no era solo una brizna.

-Charlie está tratando de encontrarla aunque no me ha querido decir nada, yo sé que las probabilidades de encontrarla con el tiempo que hace afuera son mínimas, Carllie está muy preocupada por Bella. Edward no quiero perder a mi niña.

Mi mente estaba trabajando de sobre manera para poder entender todo, si no la encontraban dentro de unas horas, con el frio que alguna vez Bella me había asegurado que hacía en ese pequeño pueblo y estaba seguro que la ropa que Bella utilizo para dar un paseo no eran muy abrigadoras, cada vez más era posible una hipotermia.

-Yo tampoco la quiero perder-asegure-tomare el siguiente vuelo a Seattle.-dije decidido.

-No lo sé Edward…-dijo no muy convencida Renne-No creo que puedas ser de mucha utilidad

-Al menos deme la oportunidad de tratar de ayudar, por favor-rogué.

-Bien, llámame cuando estés en Port Ángeles yo iré por ti.-dijo Renne.

-Gracias Renne.

Colgué para poder reservar un boleto hacía Estados unidos. Para mi suerte había uno directo "Inglaterra-Seattle" lo reserve rápidamente, no me importo en lo más mínimo el dinero por reservar de última hora y me apresure por que el avión salía en una hora, calculando llegar allí (a Forks) por la tarde, me sentía tan mal por no estar con ella y maldecía de sobre manera la distancia que nos separaba, tome una mochila y cargue con un par de cambios de ropa, y solo un par de zapatillas de deporte extras, antes de salir tome mi cartera y las llaves de mi volvo. Con apuro abrí mi puerta para poder encontrarme a Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie, las últimas tenían cara de pocos amigos pero aún así me sorprendió encontrarlos a todos aquí, sobre todo a las últimas dos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunte en general.

-Que maleducado-susurro Rosalie y rodando los ojos, se notaba que estaba hecha una furia por estar aquí.

-Lo lamento pero voy de salida-dije con una mueca, pero al mismo tiempo esperando que me entendieran.

-De seguro va con Tanya-susurro esta vez Alice y Rosalie asintió estando de acuerdo con ella.

-Lamento decepcionarlas pero no voy a reunirme con ella, y si me disculpa tengo un vuelo que tomar-dije caminando hacía las escaleras, todo me miraron con caras sorprendidas.

-¿Te vas?-pregunto Emmett.

-¿A dónde?-dijo a la vez Jasper

-A Forks-fue lo único que explique, vi mi reloj todavía me quedaban 40 minutos así que voltee con Rosalie y Alice (después de todo ellas eran sus mejores amigas)-Bella está desaparecida.

Ellas me miraron con una expresión indescifrable.

-Eso es imposible, hablamos con ella hace poco-dijo Alice con una profunda tristeza notable en su voz y su seño estaba afligido.

-Pues al parecer ella decidió tomar un paseo por el bosque, y las condiciones climáticas de Forks no ayudan mucho. Voy un poco apurado así que…-deje sin terminar la frase asiendo ademan de irme.

-Edward-me llamo Rosalie, cuando voltee para ver que necesitaba me sorprendí- Gracias por contárnoslo, por favor cuando sepas algo llámanos.

Yo solo atine a decir un "No hay problema" y también un "seguro" antes de salir corriendo de allí para poder tomar mi volvo y salir disparado al aeropuerto, el tráfico no ayudo mucho y llegue en 20 minutos, justo a tiempo para acomodar mi papeleo y abordar. El avión despego puntualmente dejándome dar un suspiro de alivio, realmente quería llegar a tiempo. Sentado aquí emprendiéndome a un nuevo continente desconocido me era un poco aterrador, pero no tanto como poder perder a mi Bella simplemente el pensamiento de poder perderla a un lugar al cual yo la había orillado a ir, si no hubiera hecho todo lo que hice ella estaría conmigo en este momento tal vez estaríamos abrasado, extrañaba mucho esos brazos alrededor de mí.

Cada que nos acercábamos más a nuestro destino sentía que mi opresión crecía, mi pecho estaba por explotar cuando aterrizamos no sabía porque el viaje se me había hecho corto, pero le daba gracias a Dios porque así hubiera sido, de lo contrario las posibilidades en mi cabeza me destrozarían por completo. Tomando el siguiente trasporte para llegar a Port Ángeles me trate de recordar que tal vez ella estuviera bien, o al menos rogaba porque eso sucediera.

Una vez ya en Port Ángeles llame a Renne la cual prometió llegar pronto. De nuevo la espera me era incontrolable, entonces pensé en mis padres y la rápida llamada que había hecho desde el auto antes de haber abordado al avión, tan solo les había informado el destino de mi viaje y el porque a medias. No me retuvieron aunque dudo que eso me hubiera detenido, pero me hicieron prometer una llamada al llegar a mi destino.

Tome mi celular y marque el número de mi madre, lo más probable es que estuviera pegada al teléfono esperando por noticas mías, ella temía por encontrarme en un continente totalmente extraño, no tomo mucho tiempo que contestara pues al segundo timbre escuche la voz de mi madre.

-¿Hola? Hijo ¿estás bien?, Estoy tan preocupada por ti, ¿por qué no me hablaste antes? …

La interrumpí antes de que digiera algo más.

-Tranquila mamá ya estoy aquí en Port Ángeles y la madre de Bella está en camino, no creo que tarde.-al pensar en el motivo de mi visita me deprimía pues mi Bella estaría solo en un bosque húmedo y mis pensamientos o se encaminaron más a esa dirección gracias a mi madre.

-Hijo todo saldrá bien, tal vez ya la encontraron no dejes que tu mente te juegue malos pensamientos Edward ten fe-dijo mi madre.

-Enserió espero que así sea mamá, yo solo… no puedo perderla, no quiero perderla.-dije como un niño pequeño pero la verdad es que era lo que más quería dentro de mi corazón y rezaba porque dios tuviera piedad hacia mí y ella estuviera bien. A lo lejos pude divisar a Renne de la mano de Carllie.-Ya han venido por mí, adiós.

-Adiós hijo, espero que todo salga bien.-deseo mi madre

-Yo también mamá.-le dije antes de colgar.

Justo cuando Renne estaba enfrente de mí su celular sonó, mirándome con cara de disculpa contesto, mientras tanto yo solo pude ver a Carllie sus ojitos estaban rojos, verla así hacía que se me rompiera el corazón de verla tan mal por su hermana.

-Hola Carllie-salude a la pequeña, ella al escuchar su nombre me miro con esos profundos ojos azules casi tan parecidos a los de su hermana, los cuales me habían enamorado desde el primer momento en que había hecho contacto con sus ojos chocolates.

-Edward, ¿Dónde esta Bella?-me pregunto.

-No lo se-dije con pesar.

-Ella va a regresar conmigo ¿Verdad? –No me dio tiempo para contestar porque Renne había regresado y tenía una sonrisa en su cara lo cual me hacía pensar que tenía buenas noticias con ella.

-¡La han encontrado Edward! Justo ahora la llevan a un hospital está muy enferma pero al parecer ya está recibiendo tratamiento, oh Edward al fin encontraron a mi hija a mi Bella.

Mi emoción era demasiada, ahora ella estaba segura y yo haría lo que fuera para poder recuperarla y tenerla junto a mí de nuevo, ya había experimentado lo que era la angustia de perderla de mi vida y también un poco de la perspectiva de no volver a verla nunca más y no estaba dispuesto a volver a sentir ese hoyo dentro de mi pecho.

-Vayamos a verla-dije esperanzado- No perdamos más tiempo.-continúe comenzando a caminar, realmente necesitaba verla.

Caminamos hacía el carro de Renne mientras que yo tenía en manos a Carllie ella me volteo a ver de nuevo pero con otra pregunta esta vez.

-¿Iremos a ver a Bella?-pregunto

-Si Carllie, iremos a ver a Bella-dije con una sonrisa, al fin la vería de nuevo.

**Besos de duende y abrazos de oso!**

**Que sueñen con Edward**

**Atte:**

**adLcullen**


	14. Por nosotros, por ella, por mí

**Edward pov.**

-¿Iremos a ver a Bella?-pregunto Carllie.

-Si Carllie, iremos a ver a Bella-dije con una sonrisa, al fin la vería de nuevo.

Una vez que estuvimos todos en el auto y con un ánimo mejorado, comenzamos con una plática.

-Al parecer has venido en balde-dijo Renne.

-No lo creo Renne. Es hora de hablar con Bella-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

No sabía si Bella le había contado todo con respecto a nuestra ruptura y ahora yo estaba demasiado apenado como para admitir todo lo que había hecho.

-Vas a arreglar las cosas con mi hija, ¿Cierto?-pregunto Renne.

-Tratare de hacerlo-le dije con la voz un poco baja, no me sentía tan seguro de poder recuperarla.

-No solo trates, inténtalo una y otra vez Edward-dijo Renne con firmeza, eso me sorprendió.

-¿Bella no le conto todo con respecto a nuestra amm... ruptura?-dije nervioso.

-Claro que lo hiso-dijo ella-Es solo que yo los vi a ustedes dos interactuar antes, que no se te olvide, vi como mirabas a mi hija y como ella te respondía esa mirada, es imposible para mí, poder creer que la has dejado de querer incluso en este momento, si no la quisieras no estarías aquí, si ella te hubiera dejado de importar no la hubieras telefoneado hace poco, tu aún la quieres-dijo con afirmación- No sé porque quisiste terminar la relación con mi hija pero veo en tus ojos que no te sientes bien con respecto a esa decisión ¿Me equivoque acaso en algo?

Yo solo baje la mirada ante los ojos intensos de Renne.

-No.-fui mí simple respuesta.

-¿Puedo saber porque quisiste separarte de Bella?

-Es algo complicado-repuse yo.

-Creo que podré entenderlo…

-Supongo que me precipite con todo, yo no sabía que pasaría cuando ella terminara con su beca allí, estaba… asustado de que me dejara así que preferí ser yo. Me porte como un verdadero imbécil, Después me entere de que ella había conseguido una beca más amplia para poder estudiar, trate de alcanzarla en el aeropuerto pero fue imposible para mí. No podía venir aquí porque estábamos presentando los exámenes finales, después cuando al fin los exámenes terminaron me dio vergüenza venir a verla porque ya había esperado mucho tiempo. Apuesto a que sueno como todo un tonto.

-Solo has sido una persona que ha cometido errores Edward, sin embargo si dejas que esos errores dominen tu vida serás un tonto de verdad.

Errores y más errores fueron los que me separaron de Bella y sería otro error si no lo intentara arreglar, Renne tenía toda la razón. Haría lo que fuera necesario para poder recuperar a mi Bella.

Cada vez estábamos más cerca del hospital y yo me sentía con la necesidad de tocarla, poder verla y escuchar su voz que tanto había soñado durante lo que parecían años, me costaba respirar como siempre que pensaba en ella, pero estaba emocionado, al fin podría verla.

Una vez afuera del hospital ya no me sentía tan seguro de mí mismo con respecto a tener a Bella en mi futuro.

-No dudes de nada Edward-dijo Renne leyéndome el pensamiento.

-¿Crees que quiera verme? ¿Después de todo este tiempo? Tal vez deba…

-Hablar con ella-contesto Carllie sorprendiéndonos a Renne y a mí. –Solo quiero que Bella deje de llorar por las noches.

Eso me hiso sentir mal, el saber que yo era el causante de las lágrimas de esa hermosa persona, solo me hacía querer golpearme a mí mismo.

Entre por la puerta de cristal que contenía escrito en blanco "Forks Community Hospital" el interior era como se espera comúnmente de un hospital, blanco resplandeciente, sillas alrededor con personas esperando ser atendidas. Una vez que tuve enfocado el escritorio principal con un rubia por el otro lado del escritorio.

-Disculpa necesito informes sobre la habitación de Isabella Swan.-ella me miraba más de lo que en realidad se debería y no me agrada.

-¿Es familiar?-preguntó con una voz chillante

-Yo…

-Es su novio-contesto Renne por mí.

-¿Y usted es?..-pregunto condescendiente.

-La madre-Contesto Renne

Pude notar que algo en sus ojos cambio y ahora solo había profesionalismo.

-Cuarto número 210-dijo ahora con un poco de frialdad pero no me importaba realmente, solo quería poder ver a mi Bella.

Una vez estando afuera de la puerta marcada con el 210 unas fuerzas desconocidas en mí me hicieron aplacar todas las dudas antes de que aparecieran siquiera, en verdad quería a Bella conmigo y yo había sido un imbécil, lo único que podía esperar era que Bella me pudiera perdonar por tanto daño que nos hice a ambos.

Abrí la puerta y la pude ver… después de tantos días de no poder verla allí en la cama se encontraba ella, con su palidez (ahora más notable que nunca debido a la lluvia) junto con unas manchas purpuras debajo de sus parpados (dejando en ver algunas noches en vela) su cabello castaño enredado y aún con algunas hojas del bosque ella se veía hermosa como siempre destellaba aún con su bata blanca e inconsciente sobre esa superficie blanda llamada cama.

Mientras yo observaba cada detalle de ella comenzó a revolcarse en las sabanas pude notar como sus labios (que seguían tan carnosos y perfectamente besables) se movían para pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Edward-murmuraba, por un momento pensé que ella estaba despierta pero aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados, la observe y pude meditar lo que sentía en ese momento… ella estaba soñando conmigo.-Te amo-lo dijo en un suspiro para después poderse acomodar y dormir plácidamente de nuevo.

No sabía que tenía que pensar o sentir simplemente esta extasiado, yo amaba a esa mujer que esta semi-inconsiente en este cuarto de hospital.

Me acerque muy lentamente era el momento de hablar lo sabía pero me daba terror despertarla o aún peor que ella se despertará sola.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede allí parado como estatua solo supe que su respiración se volvió menos acompasada y sus ojos se estaban abriendo lentamente.

Era el momento de hablar.

-¿Edward?-pregunto confundida. Su voz estaba algo áspera pero aún seguía sonando como la mejor de las melodías en el mundo.

-Sí-conteste, ella estaba estirándose y miraba por el rabillo de los ojos el lugar en donde se encontraba.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y dónde están mis padres?... Espera seguimos en Forks ¿cierto?, pero si eso fuera así tú no debería estar aquí porque tú deberías estar en Londres con Tanya…-No dejaba de lanzar preguntas y uno siempre era más larga que la anterior-…De seguro me estoy volviendo loca, es eso o peor, ¿morí? ¿Estoy muerta? Por dios si eso es verdad a mis padres no les va a gustar nada y ¡Carllie!...

-Bella no estas para nada muerta, y respondiéndote a tus preguntas, estas en un hospital después de haber estado en el bosque, estoy aquí porque necesitamos hablar, tus padres están en la sala de espera vendrán enseguida, Sí estamos en Forks y aunque no fue una pregunta yo jamás estaría con Tanya.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!-contesto ella

-¿Tiene más sentido que estés muerta?-pregunte curioso, su mente era sorprendente. Una pequeña sonrisa se me escapo

-Sí.-contesto seca

-Y por qué exactamente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-me contesto Bella haciendo que mi pequeña sonrisa se desapareciera.

-Necesitamos hablar Bella.-dije cometiendo el error de verla a los ojos, ella era, es y será lo más precioso que mis ojos vean, con sus ojos achocolatados que me veían, pero sin su chispa brillante, eso me hacía sentir aún peor. Todo esto era mí culpa, por otra parte los ojos de Bella no me soltaban no podía bajar la mirada, hasta que ella lo hizo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? Supongo que debe ser algo importante para venir hasta Forks-contesto con su voz seca.

-De… Nosotros.-conteste algo intranquilo.

-Bien hablaremos, solo que no hay nosotros Edward-dijo ella.

Eso dolió y bueno estaba seguro de que Bella no me pondría fácil esta platica.

Pero esto era algo que tenía que hacer, por nosotros, por ella, por mí.

**Atte:**

**adLCullen**


End file.
